Starting Anew
by Not so Chicken Little
Summary: When Hermione's life is turned upside down by a discovery made before she turns 19, she races to the one place where she will feel safe, Harry Potters'. She soon comes to the conclusion that perhaps the only way to get over her troubles is to start anew.
1. Chapter 1 The After Affects

Summary: When Hermione's life is turned upside down by a discovery made after her 19th birthday, she heads to the one place where she can feel safe- Harry's. After some deep reflection, she decides that perhaps the best way of getting over her personal problems is to start anew. OC characters will be present, but will play a very minor roll. AU where the Epilogue didn't happen, and Voldermort's defeat played out as in JKR's novel.

Disclaimer: I make no fortune, nor fame by the writing of this work. All belongs to JKR and her wonderful imagination that started it all.

A/N: While this is not my first story, it has been one that has been niggling in the back of my mind recently. I hope you enjoy it, and onto it.

**Chapter 1: The After Affects**

All that could be heard vibrating about the house was the sole slamming of a door, the front door to be exact. The brunette stalked to the garage, threw her shrunken trunk into the boot of a mint condition forest green 1962 Jag, E-type. She climbed into the drivers seat, and threw the car into reverse. Taking the driveway at a speed unlikely to keep her safe, she flew out onto the road and drove. She went nowhere in particular; there was nowhere she wanted to go. She drove until the gas gauge told her that the car was out of petrol. She pulled into the nearest station and threw three words at the attending; "Fill 'er up". She sat back, seething at the news that had ruined her life; at 19; a survivor of a war that had taken many of her close friends; news that could do this was truly horrific. Her mood was so foul that she didn't hear the attending telling her that her tank was full. She pulled out her VISA© and handed it sullenly to the boy, his eyebrows lifted; but he didn't say a word. A few minutes later she was on the road again, now heading for the one place she knew she could seethe without questions being asked.

She pulled into the parking lot, turned off the car, and proceeded into the dark and dirty little bar. The sign above the door read 'The Leaky Cauldron". She moved silently into the dark depths of the pub she had frequented often in her youth, she skulked to a corner table and threw an order at the bar tender, "Firewhiskey". The man placed an old bottle in front of her, along with a dirty glass. She used her wand to clean the vile thing and poured herself a hefty drink. This process continued until the bottle was half gone, and the woman who had been consuming it was rather pissed. She threw several galleons onto the dirty table, took up the bottle and left the pub, no longer in the mood to be around the nameless people and the inquiring faces. She returned to her car and once again tore out onto the road, this trip was short, consisting of only a few turns and twists in the road. She parked the car with disregard to how it would look pulling into a driveway of a house that in fact did not exist to the Muggles living in the area, and pulled her trunk from the boot of the forest green car. She looked up at the grandiose mansion sitting in plain site to someone who knew the secret, and with a sign and the bottle in her hand, she walked to the door and lifted a new looking doorknocker, in the shape of a lion.

'Typical' she thought with a somewhat dim smirk, as she waited for the door to open.

Slowly the dark coloured front door opened, revealing the one person who would know what she was feeling, her best friend, and her confident.

"Hermione? Is that you?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked,

Nodding, she entered the house and threw herself into the arms of the man she'd come to love as a brother, and burst into angry sobs that wracked her body.

The door closed to the house simply known as 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" drowning out the sobs of one Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2 A Starting Point

Disclaimer: I do not own it, nor am I making a profit for it. The celebrity goes to JKR and her fabulous quill.

A/N: In the summary I wrote that she discovered this secret after her 19th birthday; I meant to say before as she is born in Sept of 1979. Because her birthday is in Sept, but after the start of the Hogwarts year, I'm assuming that she did not start at Hogwarts until right before her 12th birthday. As per JKR, she is born before Harry and Ron who were born in 1980. So for the sake of this fic, she will be turning 19 in the Sept after she starts school, for her 7th year, which the Ministry of Magic has required all students who were present at Hogwarts during Professor Snape's tenure as Headmaster and the Battle of Hogwarts to complete. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: A Starting Point

Sitting in the living room at Number 12, Hermione took yet another gulp from the ever present bottle at her side. Harry sat across from her, waiting patiently and quietly from her to speak. She looked up into his emerald green eyes, and it was as if a damn had burst.

"Those fuckers, they spend 19 years of their lives raising a fucking kid that wasn't even theirs... Harry, 19 BLOODY years! They just kept it hidden, for 19 years, they loved me, and even though we are so different, they insisted that I was theirs. Despite the fact that I was the only magical being in the entire family, ever! Can you imagine following blindly down a path, and then one day out of nowhere- 'Guess what Herms, your name is actually Gabrielle, and you're adopted'. Can you believe that?"

"Well-" he was cut off.

"I can't believe I spent the better part of my life with strangers, and you'll never guess, the most ironic part about all of it"

"What's tha-"

She cut him off yet again,

"I'm Pureblood... yeah- that's right. After how many years of Draco Bloody Malfoy calling me that disgusting word, I'm equal to him, if not better. I can't believe this" she raged.

Harry's eyebrows lifted while she fumed, throwing her arms about and spilling her Firewhisky. He stared at his best friend, bewildered as to what to say. While he himself grew up in a household in which there was no love, he hadn't grown up with parents only to discover they weren't in fact your parents, only with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, the dullest Muggles in existence. Hermione continued to storm around the sitting room, leaving a trail of tiny spillages on Harry's antique carpets. As she began to tire, he continued to nod and add in the appropriate noises when needed. The conversation drifted from her adoptive parents, to her birth parents; why they had given her up, her true birth, her life, as she knew it, and what she was going to do now.

"What am I going to do Harry, I have no idea who I am, what I'm doing now... I'm lost, completely lost"

"Herms, everything will work out, it always does" he stood and took her into his arms. He kissed her hair and held her as she swayed.

"School doesn't start for another 6 weeks, why not go exploring, find out who you are, come back at the end of August and we can finish off our final term?" He suggested.

She nodded into his shoulder but said nothing. Soon she drifted off, and Harry laid her gently on the settee, and left the room.

It was bright outside when she awoke, finding herself on the floor in a strange room. It all came swimming back as she looked around. She'd come here after… after her parents had told her that her life would change drastically after her upcoming birthday. Gabrielle Dracontos, that is what her mother had said her name was. No- not her mother, the woman who had raised her; it would take some time to come to terms with that. She needed to make a plan, what was she going to do, what was her next step; she had to work this out- and soon.

She left the living room and went in search of Harry. He wasn't in the kitchen, his study or the library. She looked throughout the entirety of the ground floor, but didn't find him. She took the stairs 2 at a time, and soon came to the door to the room that had once belonged to Sirius Black. She silently opened the door and peered inside; her gaze fell immediately on the four-poster bed situated in the middle of the room. Harry was there all right, lying stark naked on top of the sheets, his arms around a short red head. Hermione quickly shut the door and scurried down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, and made herself a quick breakfast, and decided to explore. It had been several months since she'd been in the house, and wanted to discover the secrets the Blacks had kept within their dark and mysterious home; it was the only thing she could think to do to keep her mind off of her discovery.

Hours went by with Hermione shuffling through the basement of the Manor, in which she'd discovered a hidden storage cupboard of potions ingredients, a potions lab and a passage that led to the top floor of the house. She was about to continue her adventure when she heard two things, the first was the steps of two people walking above her head, and the second the sound of an owl flapping into the house and squawking for attention. She looked around, wishing that her solo adventure could continue, but began to mount the stairs anyway.

When she entered the kitchen she saw the two people she'd inadvertently found wrapped nakedly around each other earlier that day sitting at the kitchen table smiling stupidly at one another.

"Harry, Ginny" she said simply.

"Hermione- there you are, we looked everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Ginny said, looking away from her lover.

Hermione shrugged and looked around at Harry.

"Harry, do you mind if I stay for awhile longer? I need to get my head on straight"

"Hermione- you can stay as long as you'd like, but I think that you should do what I suggested to you last night; go exploring. Go find out who you are" he said taking her hand.

Yet again she shrugged and the nodded, and turning left the kitchen and began climbing the stairs to the second floor. She entered the room she and Ginny had stayed in during the time they had spent with the Order of the Phoenix in the house, and collapsed onto her bed. She paid no attention to the voices beneath her and stared at the ceiling.

A knock could be heard at the door, Hermione ignored it, rolling onto her side to inspect the stain she had spied earlier in her self-induced seclusion.

"Hermione?" a voice floated through the door.

Again, she said nothing.

The door cracked open and a red haired person poked their head through.

"Hermione- please answer me"

"What do you want Ronald?" she spoke to the wall.

"There is post for you, an owl just delivered it" he said, entering the room.

She rolled over and stuck her hand out. He placed the thick envelope on her hand and began to say something, but was cut off by Hermione dropping the package on the bed and once again rolling over.

Ron shook his head and left her to her misery, he knew from experience that in a mood such as this, there was no reasoning with her. He began his descent into the living room where his sister and Harry could be found cuddling in front of the blazing fire.

"She's just laying there, staring at the wall. We really should do something" Ron said when Harry looked up at him as he entered the room.

"We just have to give her time, she'll work it out. You know her, unless it's done in the tried and true Hermione way, there is no way to convince her otherwise.

Ron threw himself onto the couch opposite Harry and Ginny and nodded. Ginny looked at both boys and began to speak,

"Perhaps I should go up, see if she wants to talk?"

"There is no point love," Harry said, "there is no way to bring her out of the funk she's in. Give her a couple of days and she'll come down and be ready to talk"

Ginny nodded and cuddled further into the Boy-Who-Lived shoulder.

Hermione lay on the bed listening to the voices beneath her, but not truly hearing the individual words. The package leaning against her thigh ignited her curiosity, despite her awful mood. She sat up, and took it into her hands, turning it around and around trying to decide if she should open it or not. It didn't look harmful, quite ordinary actually. She tore it open and dumped the contents on the bed. Out came several stacks of paper, one of which has a yellow Post-It© note attached.

~*~Hermione; we're sorry but we thought you should know; John and Jean Granger~*~

She scowled but opened the folder nonetheless. The first thing she saw was a picture of a lovely couple holding a precious baby. She picked it up and turned it around and saw several names scrawled there "Gabrielle, Mama et Papa". She turned it over and examined the woman holding the baby- her. She was tall, with long deep brown hair and light brown green eyes. Her smile was wide and engaging. The man stood beside her, stoic, he was wearing what couldn't be considered a smile, but neither could it be considered a scowl. He too had dark hair, but had a Eastern European look to him. She put the photo down, and picked up the next piece of documentation. Her birth certificate:

Принцесса1 Gabrielle Raine Dracontos, born September 19th, 1979 to Принцесса 1 Nadine Michelle Dracontos (nee Pierre) and Принц 2 Pasha Fadey Dracontos.

She was a Princess… impossible. She ruffled through the paperwork sent to her by her adoptive parents. Nowhere did it tell her the one thing she wanted the most, the one thing that she needed to know. Finally she reached the last piece of paper. It simply said:

Gabriel Chekov, Адвокат3

Город Санкт-Петербург, Россия4

Hermione read the name over and over, a lawyer. That is who she had to see, and soon. She needed to find out the answers to the questions rolling around in her head.

She jumped from the bed, flew from the room and stormed down to the living room. She walked into the room, and looked around at the occupants therein.

"I am going to Russia," she said simply before turning around and marching to the front door.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stared after her.

"You're going where?" Ron found his voice just as Hermione touched the doorknob.

"Russia, Saint Petersburg" and with that she opened the door, and taking one-step disapparated from the front step.

A/N: word count: 1717. I hope that you enjoyed it. I appreciate all comments and reviews, and if you think I should be going in a different direction, or have an idea, or constructive criticism, please feel free.

1 Принцесса = Russian for Princess

2 Принц = Russian for Prince

3 Адвокат = Russian for Lawyer

4 Город Санкт-Петербург, Saint Petersburg, Russia


	3. Chapter 3 2 Steps Forward, 1 step back

A/N: thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts… I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it so much. I have been thinking about this fic for quite awhile, trying to decide if I wanted to write it, but I'm glad I did.

Chapter 3: Getting There

Her first stop was Diagon Alley, of course she couldn't leave the country without the proper tools, and they of course included money, and clothing. She strode up the steps of Gringotts and passed the goblins standing stationary near the doors. She walked quickly forward and up to the first goblin holder reign over an empty desk. She sat down slowly and waited for the creature to look up.

"Yes?" He drawled.

She pulled a small object from her pocket and placed it on the desk for him to see.

"I'd like to access this vault please"

"Under whose authority?" the creature asked looking from her to the key lying in front of him. He could tell from the intricacies of the key that it belonged to one of the vaults deep within the bank, where only the most important of families were able to afford such a luxury.

"Her- I mean Gabrielle Dracontos" she stammered.

He nodded and sent a look over his shoulder to yet another goblin that walked forward and looked at the key and nodded. He gestured to Hermione, and began stalking down a darkened hallway. Hermione hesitated for only a second before she swept the key into her hand and followed him at a clipped pace. Soon she was sitting none too graciously in one of the wagons Gringotts provided to delve deep into its' depths. After a short, rather turbulent ride into the dungeons, Hermione found herself standing in front of a vault with an intricate and beautiful dragon engraved on the door. She gasped as the goblin put the key into the mouth of the dragon and the vault cracked open with a puff of smoke and dust.

Inside the vault that she had never known existed was millions upon millions of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts; more than she had ever seen. She walked into the vault and within only a few seconds her shoes were covered in money, it seems to flow on forever, somewhat mimicking a river of gold. She scooped several handfuls into the pouch she kept in her pocket and with one last glance around the enormous room she stepped from it and joined the goblin and once again the cart took them on an exciting ride through the depths of the mysterious Wizarding Bank.

Hermione left the bank and turning left walked two doors down and into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Upon entering the store she didn't see the proprietress of the shop, and as such decided to browse the selection provided on the rack. It was only a few minutes later that Madam Malkin herself entered the room. She looked Hermione up and down and sighed.

"Do you ever need help dearie"

Hermione looked up, embarrassed that she had not caught the woman's entrance.

"I must have come to the right place," Hermione quipped, turning to face the woman,

"Do your worst" she continued.

While it took several hours to complete, Hermione walked out of Madam Malkin's with a new wardrobe and several amusing stories about the elite in the Wizarding World. It was close to supper, and Hermione decided that her adventure would have to wait until the next day. She quickly entered the Leaky Cauldron and nodding at Tom walked to the bar. Once seated, she asked for a Firewhisky and a room. He slipped both towards her and receded to his previous position in the darker, murkier corners of the tavern.

Hermione sat enjoying her drink for a half an hour and then proceeded further into the depths of the pub. Finding her room she stripped and walked slowly into the bathroom. Turning on the spigot took only seconds, and soon the almost scalding spray was metaphorically stripping Hermione of the hurt, pain and anguish while literally stripping her of the dirt and grime that had accumulated on her since leaving the Granger's house. Soon she slipped from the shower and dried off before slithering into the silk sheets on the queen-sized bed in the room. The next morning Hermione awoke with the sun shinning through the windows of her room, she took a leisurely bath and dressed in the clothes she had purchased the day before. She then made her way to the Ministry of Magic, applied for an International Port Key and made her way to the fountain in the Atrium. She sat and ate a scone and drank tea from the little cart set up not so far away. Several hours later she walked slowly back to the International Travel office and was granted her Port Key. She returned to the Leaky Cauldron and began to pack, her ride was only a half hour away and she needed to be sure she was ready. Looking around the room she picked up her bag; locked the door and moved down to the main level of the pub. As she passed the key to Tom, she felt an overwhelming sense of discovery and with that feeling warming her, she stepped onto the street and activated her Port Key.

She looked around in amazement at the sights and sounds of Saint Petersburg, Russia. First on her to do list was finding a place to stay, and she would need help with that. Looking around she tried to find a restaurant or café to ask directions at, but being in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar language was not helping her. She ducked back into the alley she'd appeared in and took her wand from it's holster on her ankle, with a few elementary wand movements and an incantation she was able to understand any language she wished to, as well as speak it. Stepping from the alley she spied a sign hanging on the next corner.

'Café'

She headed there, hoping to find someone to help her. She entered the bustling café and sat a table. Around her the mumblings of a language so different from her own were washing over her. She looked up and found herself looking into the gorgeous brown eyes of a young woman.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Tea please" Hermione asked, "and directions to the nearest hotel, if you wouldn't mind" she smiled up at the young woman.

Nodding, she moved from the table and returned only a minute later with a boiling cup of tea and a map of the square in which she was currently sitting.

"Follow this road, it will lead you to the hotel. It is called Astoria. You will be well taken care of" the women said.

Thanking the woman, Hermione began to drink her tea. She pulled a piece of paper from her bag and looked at the name. She would have to see him, and soon, she really did want to know what exactly was going on. Who were her parents, how did they die? Standing up, she placed some money on the table and left the café, taking the map with her. She arrived at the hotel only moments later, and checking in only took another few. Soon she was up in her room, pacing, trying to decide how to get a hold of the lawyer in charge of her parents' estate. Chewing her lip, she pulled the paper from her pocket and stared at his name again. Picking up the phone she dialed the desk and asked for the number for the man, while the woman on the phone sounded surprised that she would be asking for such a person, she gave her the telephone number and address. Without hesitation, Hermione picked up the phone as soon as she had put it down and dialed the number she'd been given.

On the other side of the line a man answered,

"Gabriel Chekhov's office, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle Dracontos, I want to meet with Mr. Chekhov as soon as possible" Hermione requested of the man.

"Mr. Chekhov is not available for meetings at the moment, if you leave your name and contact information I shall return your telephone call when he is permitted to meet with clientele" the man explained.

Nodding to herself, Hermione felt somewhat dismayed. She wasn't sure if the man was brushing her off, or being sincere.

"Yes, that's fine. My name is Gabrielle Dracontos and you can reach me at the Astoria, please let me know when he'll be available. Please, it's very important"

"Yes mama, good day" he hung up.

Hermione felt lost, what would she do next, she needed to think. She grabbed her purse, and dropped her moneybag into it, and walked out the door. Walking out into the street, she was blown away by the beauty of the country she was now in. While England and especially Scotland, where she had spent most her time were beautiful, this place had a unique and foreign beauty that took her breath away. She strolled the streets, taking in the beauty and the people. She walked passed the boutiques and cafes, the restaurants and lovers holding hands as they strolled by. She turned back towards her hotel and began to plan her evening. As she was slowly walked down the street, something caught her eye. A man, a tall, sexy, dark and handsome man; wearing tight jeans, Italian shoes and a short but pullable hair, he was defiantly a man that Hermione could get to know; if you knew what that meant.

She walked into the boutique where he was, standing at the cash, a credit card in hand. He looked bored, for all the pairs of shoes sitting in front of him. A service clerk looked nervously on as she took the card and swiped. Hermione moved around the store, stealing glances at him. She glanced up, over a display of heels and he caught her eye. His smile was slow in coming, but it was sexy as hell once he revealed it to her. He left his purchases on the counter and walked over to her. She kept eye contact with him as he prowled towards her.

"Hello" he purred.

"Hi" she returned the greeting.

"I'm Falin"

"Hermione" she said running her hand through her hair, conscious of the fluffy disorganized mess it was.

"Pleasure"

"Likewise" Hermione smiled.

"Those would suit you," he said, pointing a pair of sexy-as-hell red four-inch heels. With that he turned from her and stalked towards the counter, picked up his purchases, snapped his credit card from the clerks' hand and left the store.

She looked down at the shoes and couldn't see herself wearing them, but looking about and not seeing anyone other than those who worked at the boutique and were now gossiping at the front of the store in a tight knit grouping, she took them off the pedestal and sitting down, tried them on.

He was right, they looked fantastic, standing up she pranced around the area, checking her feet in every mirror she could find.

"He's right you know, they look fantastic on you," a voice said behind her. It was one of the sales ladies, looking quite jealous at not only the interaction between the mysterious Falin and herself, but the shoes she was now wearing.

"Thanks, I think I'll take them"

"Of course, they also coming in black, navy blue, yellow and sky blue, would you be interested in any of those?" the sales clerk asked.

"I'll take the red, and the sky blue" Hermione replied after a few minutes; after all, it wasn't as if she was want for money now.

As the woman gathered the shoeboxes Hermione had requested, Hermione herself sat down and eyed the rest of the store. Were there any other shoes she would want, looking, she didn't see any that jumped out at her, but decided that perhaps she should wait until she could link her VISA© card with her Gringotts account. She stood and met the woman at the counter; handing her the card and waiting for the fees to go through. Who cared if she was charging exorbitant amounts to her adoptive parents credit card, they probably received buckets full of money for taking in an heiress. She walked from the boutique two bags in her hands and started back on her journey to her hotel.

That evening, she put on a pair of boot cut jeans, and a fancy red blouse, slipped on her brand new shoes and walked down to the hotels restaurant. While her hair was still a mess, she felt a lot sexier than she usual did. Sliding onto a bar stool, she crossed her legs and was about to order her usual drink when she realized that she wasn't in the Wizarding World, and there was no such thing as Firewhisky here. She looked around, and finally grabbed a bar menu that was propped up against a saltshaker. She opened and began browsing; she was so intensely studying the menu she didn't realize when a certain handsome devil sat beside her.

"I was right, those shoes look fantastic on you" Falin murmured.

Startled Hermione looked up,

"Hello, and thank you" she said.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, motioning for the bar tender to approach.

"Thanks, I really would. I was just trying to decide what I'd like"

"Why not sit back, and I'll pick something for you?" he asked silkily.

Nodding Hermione sat back and watched as he ordered them drinks. Soon they were sitting in front of them and she was sipping a new exotic drink she couldn't describe in words. She moaned from the pleasure her taste buds were receiving. He chuckled and turned to his own drink. As the night wore on, Hermione became more and more inebriated, although she had no intention of doing so. Falin was amazing company, he listened when she spoke, and plied more information out of her than even Harry or Ron could have in such a short amount of time. Soon it was late into the night, and Hermione could be found yawning more than anything else. She stood unsteadily, and Falin caught her arm.

"I think it is time that I go up to my room, thank you for a wonderful evening" she said in a giggly voice, she always seemed to sound like a 5 year old whilst drunk, but at the moment she couldn't seem to care.

"I too think that is a good idea, but I will walk you up, to be sure that you arrive satisfactorily" he murmured and began to lead her from the bar.

"That's not necessary, I can take care of mysel-," she said before fallings slightly over the heels she was not used to wearing.

"I know Hermione, but I think I will anyway" he chuckled and pressed the up button on the elevator.

They arrived at her room and taking her room key from the back pocket of her jeans, she slid it into the door until it unlocked. Falin smiled at her, and leaning down pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, but allowed it to go nowhere.

"Goodnight Falin" she said.

"Goodnight Hermione- until next time, sweet dreams" he said and turned from her as she shut the door.

She had a feeling that she'd be seeing him again.

A/N: hope you all enjoyed it. Hermione will sometime refer to herself as Hermione- such as when she is with Falin, but as the story progresses, she begins to refer to herself more and more as Gabrielle. She is only doing this now with certain people, as she wants them to know who she is (i.e., the lawyer). Obviously she's OOC but what fun would it be to write about her being in character? She's also somewhat callous towards her adoptive parents but it would understandable to be a little irate. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Dabbling in the Life

A/N: Hey all… sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with work and all, but here is an update, I hope you enjoy it. There is a little bit of M action near the end of the chapter, but nothing incredibly descriptive… but here's warning you!

Chapter Four: Dabbling in the Life of a Russian Princess

Hermione slipped into bed wearing everything but her heals, and passed out, more than slept. It was well into the morning when she awoke to find herself entangled in the sheets from her bed. After several unsuccessful attempts at extracting herself, she reached for her wand hidden beneath her pillow and with a swish and a flick the sheets were at the end of the bed, and she was free. Standing up, she felt a sharp pain in her head and her stomach shouted its' protests. She definitely should not have had so much to drink the night before. She carefully walked to her handbag, and began to rummage through it. Soon she came to what she was looking for; the hangover remedy she kept with her at all times, one could never be left unprepared after all. She swallowed the vial quickly and soon was feeling much better. She picked up the phone and ordered brunch through room service. She then walked into the bathroom and turned the spigot in the shower, and climbed in after divesting herself of her clothing. She would have to send the jeans and blouse to be dry-cleaned, she thought absently as she washed her hair and body. Just as she was getting out of the shower she heard a knock on the door,

"Be right there" she called and pulled on a robe. Tying it around her middle, she opened the door to whomever was standing in the hall.

"Room Service" the man said wheeling a cart into the room.

"You can put it over there, by the settee" she directed him, and then walked to her purse and pulled out a bill, and handed it to him once he was finished setting up her breakfast. He left the room and Hermione sat down and slowly devoured her breakfast, now that her head wasn't pounding and her stomach not protesting. She picked up a pamphlet laying on the coffee table and examined it; browsing the amenities the hotel offered. After perusing, she stood up and walked to the phone, she booked herself a massage in their spa and with one last glance at the pamphlet she asked the desk clerk where she could purchase a bathing suit so she could take a dip in the hot tub. She was told if she went to the hotel gift shop, she would be able to purchase whatever she would need. She dressed in a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt and took the elevator down to the gift shop in the lobby carrying her purse, and quickly picked out a bright pink bikini and a black sarong.

Once dressed in the bikini she'd just purchased Hermione made her way down the hotels' pool and hot tub, and slipped into the deep hot bubbling waters and began to relax. It wasn't until her hands and feet had taken on the slight look of prunes that she exited the area and drying off made her way back up to her room to shower and redress before going back down to the spa. It only took her a few minutes waiting for the elevator after she'd showered and dressed to take her down to the spa and her massage appointment. Walking into the outer sanctum of the massage therapy office, the young woman sitting at the desk lifted her head,

"Ms. Dracontos?" she asked

"Yes" Hermione nodded, still trying to get used to her new identity. The woman gestured to the room to Hermione's left.

"You may undress in there and lay on the table, I will be in a few moments"

Hermione nodded once again and walked into the room and slipping off her jeans and sweatshirt slipped onto the table naked. The masseuse soon entered the room and Hermione was sent into a state of utter bliss. An hour later, she sat up groggily on the table and dressed. She made her way up to her room and ordered a light lunch, and as she was putting down the phone, the message light began to flash. Pressing down the button on the phone, she reconnected and pressed the flashing button to receive her message.

"Hermione- it's Falin. Let's have dinner. I'll pick you up at 7"

Short and sweet, looking at her watch she decided her had plenty of time before having to dress and meet Falin. She smiled, and switched on the television to while away the time until her lunch arrived. Just as the clock struck 2, there was a knock on the door. Hermione stood and opened it to allow in the man pushing her lunch cart. She handed him a couple bills and asked him to put it on the coffee table. After the hotel employee left, Hermione sat down on the settee and ate her lunch of chicken Caesar salad before once again looking at her watch. It was 2:45pm; she had oodles of time before meeting Falin. She decided to take care of a couple chores before she did anything else, and using her wand tapped the telephone beside her bed and said,

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank" and listened as the phone magically dialed the bank.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Griphook speaking"

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle Dracontos. I was wondering if you could attach my Gringotts account to my Muggle credit card?" she inquired.

"One moment Ms. Dracontos" he said and she heard a click on the other side of the phone. A moment later, the line picked up again.

"Yes, Ms. Dracontos, we are able to do that. What is the number of the credit card, and the company so that transactions will be properly taken care of?"

Hermione rattled off a number and the company name, and with her thanks she hung up the phone. She then quickly walked to the closet, took out a more suitable pair of trousers, and a blouse that wouldn't be too warm in the summer air outside and changed. She slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed her purse and left her hotel room.

Walking out into the square Hermione eyed the boutiques lining the streets. She walked towards the furthest one and entered. She looked around, eyeing the clothing on the rack, the shoes and handbags at the back of the store. After perusing for a while, Hermione decided on a dark purple evening bag and a pair of drop earrings in the same colour. She left the store with a bag in hand and an idea shaping. She window shopped at several of the boutiques on the way to the hotel and finally spied what she was looking for. Entering, she asked a sales woman to fetch the dress in the window for her. After trying it on and deciding it was perfect, she bought it without a second thought. Returning to the hotel, Hermione gathered her make up case from her suitcase and walked to the bathroom. Taking her wand from its holster under her jeans, she spelled it to work on her entanglement of hair as she plucked, prodded and finally applied her makeup to her face. Once finished, she looked up. Just the right amount of makeup resided on her face, and her hair was partly up and the rest tamely curled down her back. Her hair wouldn't last, but it would be goof enough for this evening.

Marching around the room she found the second pair of shoes she'd purchased the day before and taking her wand turned them from the bright blue to a deep purple, almost an identical colouring to the evening bag she's bought earlier in the afternoon. Checking her wrist, she discovered she had over an hour until Falin would pick her up; so sitting demurely on the settee Hermione turned on the television and immersed herself in a rerun of Friends. When the episode finished, Hermione stood and walked to the dress she'd gotten that afternoon and with caution slipped it one. Wiggling she made sure that it was sitting in the right places, and with no difficulty zipped it up. She then took her purse and quickly transferred her credit card, her hotel key and her I.D into the clutch she would be taking tonight. She slipped on her heals, and with 5 minutes to spare, decided to wait for Falin in the bar. Leaving her room, she took the elevator to the lobby and left notice at the front desk that she would be in the bar when Mr. Falin arrived.

She didn't have to wait long, a few minutes after seating herself at the bar; a warm voice interrupted her solitude.

"You look lovely this evening Hermione"

Turning Hermione smiled at the Russian.

"Good evening Falin, what do you have planned for us this evening?"

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see" he smirked and held his hand out for Hermione. Taking it, she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to smoothly direct her to the hotel entrance and the sleek, long slung black Corvette sitting outside. Within seconds of getting in the car, they were speeding along the Russian streets, towards an unknown destination- well for one of them. They finally pulled into a driveway and drove up to a luscious manor house; and Falin jumped out of the car and ran around to get Hermione's door.

"Where are we?" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"My home, we'll have dinner out on the patio this evening" he explained.

Nodding Hermione followed him through the front doors, passed the servants bustling silently around the house, and through to the patio located at the back of the manor. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden, a pool and a cottage like guesthouse, Hermione smiled as she looked around- it was gorgeous. Sitting down on the patio, he handed her a drink, a tall, delicious concoction of fruit and alcohol. Soon dinner was sitting around her, an array of yummy foods. She ate, between taking sips from her never empty drink, and looking through her eyelashes at Falin sitting across from her.

"Have I told you how gorgeous that dress looks on you?" he murmured as the dishes were taken away.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again and again" she giggled.

"Well Ms. Hermione, you are utterly gorgeous" he picked up a remote that she hadn't seen sitting on the table next to him, and clicked it towards a tree nearby and suddenly the patio and gardens were filled with music. Offering his hand to Hermione, he led her to a part of the patio uncluttered by furniture and swung her in a circle, bringing her close to his body. They began to sway, their bodies almost becoming one. Hermione stared up into his eyes, smiling at him. She stayed that way, swaying, until he dipped her and leaning in, placed a kiss on her lips. Pulling her back up, he didn't let the embrace end, and neither did she. Soon her hands were twisting in his hair, as his moved along her back to the nape of her neck and back down. The kiss deepened and finally, they stopped and gasped for air. He smiled down at her, and he led her from the garden to the quaint living room, where a fire burned, warming the air on the cooler summer night. Sitting on a settee, he handed her a drink and took her into his arms. She leaned in, and looking up at him, captured his lips. They stayed, embraced on the couch, for what seemed to Hermione a very long time. He tore his lips from hers and smiled down,

"Perhaps we could move somewhere a little more comfortable?" He suggested,

"I'd love to, lame as that sounded!" she laughed, and stood up to follow him up the stairs and into the dark master bedroom. She turned as he closed the door, and once again their lips were tearing at each other. With a kicking motion of both feet, her shoes flew from her feet, and without hesitation he lifted her and grabbed her under her ass. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground them against him. He turned and backed up, hitting the bed with his legs, and letting himself fall onto it. She straddled him as his hands roamed her body and her kisses moved from hi mouth, to his neck and as her fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He shifted his legs, and lifted her dress over her hips and then over her head, leaving only her black-laced strapless bra and matching panties. As she finished unbuttoning his shirt, he flipped her over and threw the shirt off his shoulders and across the room, where it joined her dress. His lips slipped down her neck, to her collarbone and then further to caress the tops of her breasts. With a flick of his wrist, her bra was unlatched and thrown across the room. The ravaging of each other's bodies went on, until finally he thrust once more into her, and Hermione sighed his name in completion.

Their naked bodies were entwined with the sheets on the bed as the sun arose the next morning. Stretching Hermione looked over at her naked companion and smiled. He was still asleep and she took the opportunity to run her hands over his back; and as she trailed her finger back up his spine, he shivered and turned his head to look at her. He smiled.

"Good morning" he murmured.

"Morning" she replied, and rolled into his body for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both fell back asleep. It as 10:00am before they're both awoke and Hermione was showered, dressed and had eaten a piece of fruit by 10:45am. Smiling at Falin, she asked him to return her to her hotel so that she could change clothes and make a few calls. A few minutes later, they were back in the low slung Corvette and were speeding through the countryside on the way into the city. He dropped her off at the entrance and pecking her lips told her he would call her later. Nodding, she said goodbye and got out of the car. She waved as he drove off, and continued into her hotel. She rode the elevator with a little old couple, who were still so much in love that they were holding hands and mooning at each other. Smiling, she stepped off the elevator and soon was in her hotel room and had thrown her clothes on the bed. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a flirty tank top and a pair of sandals bought over the last few days in Sr. Petersburg. Today, she was going to explore the city, its' sights and sounds. Grabbing her purse, and putting wallet, keys and other necessities in it, left the hotel and began her sight seeing.

Hermione spent the afternoon perusing Saint Isaac's Cathedral, The Russian Museum and the Tauride Garden. She ate a late lunch in a café along a side street and thoroughly enjoyed her day. Her feet were sore and she decided that she would take a taxi back to her hotel; she stepped towards the curb and hailed the next available one. Climbing in, she gave the taxi driver the name and address of her hotel and she was soon on the way back. She paid the driver and exited the taxi.

She was walking through the lobby when she heard her name being called, she thought at first it would have been the concierge or a hotel employee, but as she looked around, there was no one from the hotel attempting to get her attention. She began walking again when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw and middle aged gentleman, wearing a clean, crisp, fairly expensive suit.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Gabrielle Dracontos… may I interrupt"

"You are…?" she said turning towards the man.

"Gregor Chekhov, I believe that you tried to contact me" he said with a smile and gestured that she follow him into the lounge. 


	5. Chapter 5 Coming to Terms

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry this has taken forever. I've been up to a lot- I've had a throat and chest infection for a month… and guess what- I got engaged!!!! YAY! So I've been super busy planning all that, and figuring out things. I have an outline for the next chapter, so it should be up soon.

Hope you enjoy.

PS: there is some adult fun near the end of the chapter- if you don't want to read about it- then just stop reading once Falin shows up to save Hermione from herself and alcohol therapy. I am also not condoning drinking as a method to make oneself feeling better. Thank you.

PPS: I also DO NOT OWN anything you recognize- I'm just playing with what the great JKR fabricated out of her dreams. Anything you don't recognize however- is my brain child.

Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

Hermione followed the lawyer into the lounge, and sat down in an abandoned corner, and waiting for him to speak.

"As I said, my name is Gregor Chekhov, I am your family's attorney. What was it that you'd like to discuss?" he said sitting down across from her.

"I was told only a week or so ago that I was adopted, and I am under the impression that on my 19th birthday, this information would have been made available for me. I just want to know what happened, why I was taken away, put with a family that was not my own. Who am I, where do I come from? It's all very confusing," she explained.

He looked at her for a moment and then reached down and pulled open his briefcase. He pulled out a folder and handed it to Hermione.

"Here is all the information your parents left with me before they left Russia. In there you will find a sealed envelope addressed to you, I assure you I have never opened it; but I believe it is a letter from your parents"

Hermione nodded and began flipping through the folder, a lot of the same information was present as was in her folder, but soon she found the envelope he had described. Taking it in her hands, she looked at- here is was- the answers to all of her questions, all of her worries. She flipped the envelope over, and with her index finger tore at the seal. She pulled the letter from the torn envelope and began to read,

To our Dearest Daughter Gabrielle,

We love you, if you are reading this letter- we've passed on to a better place, and hope that you can forgive us for what we did for you, and that you will understand why we did it. We dearly wish that we could see you all grown up, and wish that we had been there to see you grow into the beautiful and brave young woman you are. Your father and I, we did not want to do this to you, but knew that in our situation, it was the only thing we could do. You've been living with a family that we ourselves did not know, but Uncle Albus insisted that they would take good care of you. I sincerely hope they did. You see, the reason you left us; and us you, was for your own protection. You are the sole heir and one of the last living relatives of one of the most powerful magical families in our world, and we needed to be sure that you were kept safe among the chaos that was enveloping our world when you were born. An evil wizard had taken over the Ministry of Magic in England, and had started to spread his power throughout Europe. We knew he would come find us, we knew that you'd be in danger. Voldermort was going to come after us, he would want your power, and we knew that if we did not hide you, he would use you against the world. So, we left Russia, and traveled to my Uncle Albus' school in England and begged him to take you in, to help us. He did, and he took you away, to a family that would raise you- a muggle family; it was safer that way. After you left us, we decided that the only way that we would be able to see you again in the future was to help the cause and fight against the evil that had overshadowed our world. Your father and I joined an organization that I'm sure you will read in history books- the Order of the Phoenix. We will fight long and hard, my dearest Gabrielle- we will see you again soon. I cannot wait until I can hold you in my arms once more, in a better place. I hope that this letter finds you well, and that you are not too angry at what we had to do to you. On the eve of your 19th birthday, you will discover some changes; the long term glamour charm we cast over you will dissipate and you will be revealed as the person you truly are; the heir of Salazar Slytherin.

We love you,

Your Parents.

"What happened to them?" She asked, looking up at the man sitting across from her.

"They were killed several weeks before Voldermort fell, the first time" He explained, "they were on a mission deep in a forest somewhere in Europe and were trapped by Death Eaters. They were tortured for your whereabouts, and didn't give in. They were murdered when they would not give up information about you".

"Oh" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to absorb the information he had given her.

"Your family estate is still intact, and while I know there is a lot of absorb right now, perhaps we could meet later this week, and I could take you to there, and you can discover your parents through their home. There are a lot of things that need to be discussed, such as what you'd like to do with the estate, the money, and the possessions. They have been sitting there for quite some time, your parents told me to ensure that everything was taken care of until you came back. Will you be staying in Russia, Princess?"

"I don't know. I have school to finish and I life in England. I just don't know right now. I need to spend some time with this. I will call your office and set up a meeting for later this week. Thank you for your help, Mr. Chekhov" she said as she stood and picked up the folder he'd given her. He stood as she did and with a shake of his hand, she walked towards the elevator and to a place where she could sit in peace.

She entered her room and sat heavily on the settee, staring blankly into space. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she was startled out of her reverie by the phone ringing on the desk. She stood and picked it up,

"Hello"

"Hermione- its Falin. Are you free tonight?"

"Falin... hi... ummm... no, no I'm not. I'm not feeling very well. Call you tomorrow?" she said.

"Sure, no problem. See you later" he said and after saying his goodbyes, he hung up.

Hermione say back on the settee and picked up the package she'd been given. She flipped through the paperwork. She read about her parents' lives, their pasts, what they were like. She read about their home, their estate, and their interests. She cried for what she had lost, and the fact that the war that took her parents, also took hundreds of her friends and schoolmates. The irony that one psychotic man could take away everything that had been important in her life was stifling and exhausting. She crawled from the settee; and stripping naked fell into bed and under the sheets.

It was 10:00am the next morning before Hermione got up out of bed, and decided to shower. It wasn't long before the previous night came crashing down around her, and she decided that needed some retail therapy and maybe some other therapy as well. She quickly dressed in a pair of hip hugging jeans, a ¾ sleeved sweater and a pair of heeled boots. She grabbed her purse and left the hotel.

Shoes, jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, purses, earrings, and lingerie; bags upon bags were held in Hermione's hands, and she still didn't feel good. Retail therapy always made her feel better, why wasn't it doing it this time, she wondered. Entering the hotel, she made her way up to her room to dump her purchases off and make a quick call.

"Falin- it's me Hermione. If you're free I'll be at the hotel in the lounge" she hung up and grabbing her hotel key went down to the bar in the lounge. Maybe alcohol therapy might be helpful. She ordered a drink from the barman, and told him to keep them coming. It might only be 3:00pm in Russia- but it was 5 o'clock somewhere.

She had 5 drinks in her before he slipped into the chair beside her and pulled her to him.

"What's this now?" he looked at the martini glasses placed around the table.

"Alcohol therapy" she slightly slurred, looking up at him. She took the glass she was holding and threw back the rest of the drink inside of it. Before she could wave over the bartender for her 6th drink, Falin stood her up, and guiding her, left the lounge.

"You don't need anymore," he said as she swerved this way and that through the lobby and into the elevator. Once they reached the door to her room, he asked for her key, but she couldn't find it. He felt her pockets, and finally pulled out the key, and led her in. She jumped onto the bed and with one movement had her sweater off and her jeans half way down her legs. Looking up, she motioned for Falin to come to her. He shook his head, and attempted to back away from the bed.

"Falin… I need you. Please?" she partially begged.

"Hermione- you're drunk- you don't need me- you need sleep"

"Falin- please… my parents… murder- I need you to set me free. I need it…please" she crawled towards him and pulled him towards her, wrapping her naked legs around him as he fell onto the bed. She pulled his face towards her, and began to kiss him, drawing him in. They sat, Hermione wrapped around him, for only a few moments before she began to caress his back, running her fingers through his hair and nonverbally inviting him into this shared experience. She began to undress him, starting first with the buttons on his shirt, moving down- further and further down his torso. She used her legs to flip him onto his back and sat straddling him; she purred as she bent over and began to swirl her tongue down the opening of his shirt, diverting off path as she tongued his attentive nipples. He breathed slowly through his nose, waiting to see what she'd do. Giggling, Hermione slipped her hands over her shoulder, entrapping his hands above his head, and continued her journey downwards.

His navel was next, her tongue lapping sensually over the skin.

The button on his trousers was popped, and the zipper made a slight 'ziiipp' sound as she took it between her teeth and tugged it downwards. His head was now resting on the pillow in anticipation of her next move.

She slowly peeled his trousers down his hips, legs and finally let them rest at his feet. He was immobilized, and the sexual vibes this caused him only increased his need for Hermione to continue.

Her tongue landed on his fevered skin, but nowhere near where he wanted it.

"Hermione" he ground out in frustration.

She smirked against his thigh, and making small circles with her tongue she teased him. Soon her tongue was nearing it's destination- using her hands she took the elastic of his black silk boxers and tugged them down with one swift moment. She then captured her prize, taking him into her mouth. Falin ground out a groan of pleasure. Hermione used her mouth to devour him until he couldn't take it anymore. He shifted his arms and threw his shirt across the room, and with a roar took Hermione from his swollen and hard as rock member and pinned her to the bed.

"You shouldn't push me" he said silkily, before taking her nipple into his mouth as his hand traveled down her body, finding it's destination as her parted her and with one flick of his wrist, entered her with a finger. His thumb caressed her nub as his fingers plundered their quarry. He dragged his tongue over her body to reach her other nipple. She was begging in a breathy voice for him to stop, to keep going, to throw her over the edge. He took her to the edge of the emotional and sexual peak, and removed his fingers. Hermione looked up at him, glaring.

"Shhhh" he said as he kissed her, he wrapped her legs around his hips and as his tongue invaded her mouth, his thick cock slammed into her, invading her in the exact way she was craving.

She ripped her mouth from his, to place kisses over his shoulders as he slammed into her body. Her nails raked his back, as he drummed- harder and harder into her soft and inviting flesh. Without warning, he plunged deeply and with one movement- Hermione was straddling him once more. Not so much as word was exchanged as she began to ride him, moving her hips up and down his shaft. Her body was covered in perspiration and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. She was chanting his name over and over again as she rode him, her hips moving in rhythm with his. Just as she was about to fall over the peak of orgasm, he once again changed positions. Slipping out of her, he moved to the side of the bed, and as he pulled her towards him, he slammed back into her, sending her over the edge into a spiral of sex and heat and emotion. He soon followed as her walls contracted around him, milking him for his seed. With a groan, he fell back into bed with her, and entangled her in his arms.

She smiled up at him and cuddled further into his side.

"Thanks"

"No problem princess" he said endearingly.

"What?" she said, sitting up- looking at him eerily, "What did you call me? How did you know- it's a secret? Oh Merlin". She stood up, staring at him.

"What are you on about Hermione?" he said; looking confused.

"You called me princess. What do you know?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, princess is just an endearment. Are you alright?" her said.

"An endearment?" she said

"Yes"

"Oh" she said, sitting once again on the bed. "I'm sorry- I over reacted a bit, I'm sorry"

"That's ok Hermione. Are you sure you're all right then?" he asked, taking her back into his arms.

"Yes I'm fine thanks" she nodded and slipped back into bed with him and cuddled back up to his side.

The lay in each other's arms until Hermione began to drift off. She was snuggled deeply in Falins' arms and was soon snoring softly. He smiled down at her, pulled out his cell phone and programmed in an alarm, before setting it on the bedside table and falling asleep beside the girl who he couldn't figure out.

End of Chapter 


	6. Chapter 6 A New Discovery

HEY EVERYONE... SORRY FOR THIS... THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-UPLOADED AS THERE HAVE BEEN MINOR CHANGES. THESE CHANGES DO NOT CHANGE THE STORY.

A/N: It's a longer chapter than usual… but only by a bit… 500 words or so. I ended up making it shorter because I had a better idea for the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy, and you review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything that sprang from the mind of the great JKR!

Chapter 6: A New Discovery

His alarm went off just as the sun was making an appearance, he slipped his arms from around Hermione's sleeping body, and gathered his clothing from the floor and walked to the bathroom. After showering, he dressed, and scribbling a note on the hotel stationary, left it on his pillow and with a click on the door he left.

The sun was high in the sky when Hermione awoke; stretching, she found that Falin had left. Frowning, she sat up and looked around the room. His clothing was gone, but on the pillow he'd used the night before was a note. Picking it up she read it silently to herself. Smiling, she got out of bed and showered, removing the kinks her body had acquired the night before. After she exited the bathroom, she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and quickly changed. Slipping on a pair of runners, she found her purse, her room key and left her room. She spent an hour walking around the square, popping in and out of shops; in some she bought something, in others she didn't. She returned to the hotel in time to drop off her purchases and make her way to the lobby. It was 2:00pm when Falin walked in the door.

"Hello love" he said as his arms when around her.

"Hi, ready for lunch?" she said kissing him.

"Let's go" he guided her to his car, and with a roar of the engine he'd swept her off to a small local pub.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hand in hand, walking throughout the town, going into the parks, and some sight seeing. It was late into the evening when he dropped her off at the hotel.

"I'll call tomorrow, I have plans tonight" he said after giving her a peck on the lips.

"Bye. Night" she said and left him at the door of the lobby. She entered her suite, and the room was impeccably clean. She smiled as she saw her purchases sitting on the bed, still in their bags. Sitting on the bed, she pulled flipped her shoes off her feet and pulled the folder Chekhov had given her. She began flipping through the pages, the deeds, and the information. She reread the letter her parents had left her, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She fell asleep with the papers strewn around her.

She awoke the next morning to the crunching of paper as she tossed and turned. Sitting up she brushed the papers from around her and left the comfort of the bed. After showering, and dressing, she began to clean up the papers strewn about the bed and floor. As she placed the papers one by one back into their folder she noticed something sitting under the bed, close to her foot. Picking it up, it was the picture of her and her parents. Studying it, she saw the beautiful manor in the background, the gardens and the happy atmosphere behind the moving figures in the photo. Standing up, she looked more closely. Putting it down, she went back to the folder and looked through the papers until she found what she was looking for; the address to her parents home. Without over thinking it, she started to pack her bags. She took her wand, and with a swish and a flick she was packed and ready to go. She left her room with one last glance, checking to make sure she had everything. She entered the elevator, and pressed the button that would take her to the lobby. Once there, she moved to the front desk. Smiling at the clerk she asked to be checked out.

"Could I leave a message here, for a friend?" she inquired.

"Of course" the clerk replied.

Hermione left a message for Falin; she would be back soon. She'd let him known when she got back. Once she had finished giving the message, she smiled once more and left the hotel. She flagged down a taxi, and gave the address to the man driving. His eyebrows lifted at the knowledge that his fare would be large, and nodded his head. He put the car into gear and with a bark from the motor; the car was off- speeding it's way through the streets of Saint Petersburg.

The time it took the taxi to reach the outskirts of the city was minimal, however the time it took to negotiate the streets once outside of it took much longer. The houses got bigger, the guard dogs got louder, and Hermione felt more and more out of her element. Yes- she was a Russian Princess, but really- did she belong out here? The car finally stopped in front of an especially large house, one that Hermione recognized. This was the house from the photo of her parents. Smiling, she looked around. The driver put down his window, and reached through to press the button on what appeared to be a speakerphone.

"Yes?" a disembodied voice came from the box.

"I have a passenger who wishes to enter the premises," the driver explained.

"Who?" the voice spoke, the driver looked in his review mirror questioningly.

"Gabrielle Dracontos" she said in a loud enough voice for the man to hear.

The driver repeated the message, and was let in the gates not 2 seconds afterwards. The car made its' way slowly up the driveway, towards the tall front doors. As they reached them, they opened and an elderly man walked from behind them. Hermione looked questioningly out at him. She waited for the taxi to come to a complete stop and the left the safety of the car, to make her way to the man.

"Miss Dracontos?" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"You look very much like your mother" he stated and looking at the driver, said "You may leave her bags in the front hall"

The driver nodded, and opened the boot of his car. He took out the luggage and made his way to the front hall. Once there, a younger woman asked him to place them in an elevator. Once he had done that, he looked around- wondering who would pay him for the trip he'd just made.

"Your fare sir" the woman said passing him enough to cover his trip to the house, and back into the city- if not more. Without complaint, he thanked the woman and retreated to his car.

Hermione explored the main floor of the large house as the butler took care of her bags and the driver. The man, who was wearing a tidy black suit, entered the room Hermione was looking into to.

"Miss Dracontos?" he made himself known.

"Oh, hello" she said whirling around.

"My name is Pascal. I've been here at the estate for the last 45 years. Your parents left me in their stead to run it. I'm so very glad you're back Miss Gabrielle"

Hermione nodded, but felt out of place.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be here, to tell you the truth," she said looking guiltily up at him.

"I have to go back to school in just over a month"

"I understand," the older man nodded.

She nodded, and looked around the room once again.

"I think that I might like to see my room please" she looked over at the man.

"Of course, this way" he led her through the house, up the stairs and into the gorgeous papered hallway. The took it until finally Pascal stopped in front of a door on the left hand side of the hall, and opened it. He led her into a room painted a lovely shade of light green. To one side there was what seemed to be a sitting area, but the main focus of the room was the king size bed in the middle of the far wall. On the right hand side of the room, a door stood ajar. Hermione walked towards it; and stepping in found a bathroom with a lovely claw footed tub. Leaving the room Hermione re-entered the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Pascal smiled at her.

"Is that all Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Pascal. I think I am going to freshen up, and then perhaps take a walk in the gardens"

"Of course, we shall serve supper at 7:00pm"

"Thank you" she smiled at him, and stood up as a younger man brought in her bags. He laid them beside the door, and nodded at both the occupants of the room. He left and Pascal followed, closing the door to the green bedroom.

Hermione picked up her bags and placed them on her bed, she drew her wand and with a swish, she unpacked. She pulled out a set of clothing, and her toiletries, and entered the bathroom.

She came out 20 minutes later with her hair in a tangled mass on her head and wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She left her room, and taking a couple wrong turns, finally ended up at the terrace behind the house. Looking over the back yard, she saw the most gorgeous gardens, a pool with attached Jacuzzi. Farther into the distance, Hermione saw what seemed like a barn. She decided that, that was where she was heading.

When she arrived only a short 10-minute walk later; she found a stable of horses. They were gorgeous animals, big dark beasts. Hermione walked around, looking at each one, rubbing their noses and smelling their sweaty bodies.

Behind her she heard a clearing of the throat; and she turned.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the young man standing beside the stall marked 'Russia's Princessa'.

"My name is Markhov," he said.

"Gabrielle" she answered

"As in Dracontos?"

She nodded.

"Welcome home. These are your champions"

"My champions?" she looked confused.

"Yes, your parents always kept horses, and we've kept it up since they di…" he scrolled off.

"Since they died" she filled in. "You don't have to sugar coat it- I didn't even know that they existed until only a few weeks ago"

He nodded, and walked over to her.

"Well, they have won world wide. We've traveled with them, and they are world champions. They have won much money for your family"

"That's cool," she said.

"Anyway, MissGabrielle, I must tend to the animals. Good evening"

"Good night" she said, and moved away. She exited the stables, and made her way back up to the house. She meandered around the giant house until she found a room with a large desk in the middle of the room. Sitting down at desk she began to run her hands over the leather-covered blotter. She opened the drawers, one by one, and in the bottom most drawer on the right side, she found a memory box made of mahogany. She pulled it out, and placed it on the top of the desk. She opened the lid, and found… pictures, and crafts, and childhood memorabilia.

She spent the next hour sifting through the box of memories, finding pictures of her younger self, growing up; crafts that she had probably made with her parents by her side. Her baby booties were sitting in there, as well as a chain with a locket attached. She popped open the locket, and she saw a picture of her, a tiny child, with her parents. She took the chain, and wrapped it around her neck, and smiled as she looked down on the necklace. She was still immersed in the box when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" she said, looking up.

"Dinner is served," Pascal said, looking at her.

Nodding, Hermione stood up from the comfortable chair behind the desk, and followed Pascal.

"We eat informally here, Miss Gabrielle; we haven't had anyone but us here in years. We've become accustomed to eating all together as a staff. I hope you won't mind; unless you'd like to eat by yourself?"

"No, that's fine. Whatever is in place is good for me. Thank you" she nodded as Pascal pointed to an empty chair at the head of the table.

The meal preceded as any does when with new people, Hermione met what would be considered her staff; and generally began to get to know who they were, their stories and backgrounds. She retired that evening in an unfamiliar bed.

She spent the next week exploring the estate that had been given to her, the stables, the gardens, the rooms and the memories she found in them. After a week, she decided that the only thing that would make her happier was if she had someone to explore with. She woke up 9 days after she arrived and decided that she would return to St. Petersburg and invite Falin to come back with her. She packed a single bag, and went to speak with Pascal.

"My dear, of course you may go. Would you require a ride; I can get one of the stable boys drive you back to the city"

"No thank you. I was wondering- well the other day I was looking in the garage… and well I saw several cars. Are they in working order?"

"Of course they are. Please, take your pick"

"Th-Thank you. I hope to be back in several days. I will see you then" she said. Smiling at all those she passed; she made her way to the garage. Once inside she grabbed the first set of keys her hands found and pressed the unlock key. In the far corner, 2 or 3 cars from where she was standing a red corvette beeped. She moved towards it, and climbed in. She started the car, and from her purse pulled a map that she had found when looking through the study desk. She mentally mapped her route back to St. Petersburg before shifting into gear and moving out into the sunlight.

She soon arrived back in the city, and made her way back to the hotel she'd previously stayed at. She followed the signs for parking, and left her car parked under the hotel. Reaching the desk, she smiled at the young woman standing behind it.

"Hello, Hermione Granger- I am checking in"

"Yes Miss Granger, I have a message for you" she said as she tapped on the computer in front of her. She handed Hermione a card, as well as a pink message paper.

"Thank you" Hermione said, and walked off towards the elevator. Looking down at the pink slip, she simply saw a number. Once she reached her room, she put down her bag, and walked to the phone. She dialed, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Falin? Hi it's Hermione- how are you?"

"Good good. You back in town?"

"Yes, are you free tonight?"

"Around 10?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you up here? Room 346"

"See you then"

It was 10 o'clock when the door to her suite sounded; she opened it to find Falin on the other side. His eyes swept up and down, and in only a few seconds he had his arms around her naked body and his lips attached to hers. He backed her up to the bed, and they fell together onto it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him. While his lips and tongue massaged hers, she started to unbutton his shirt, stripping it from his chest. She then moved on to his trousers and pants. Finally, when he was naked she flipped him over and began to kiss his throat, his color bone. Further and further down she went, until her lips encircled him. She licked, and sucked while he sighed and sucked in his breath. He was breathing her name when he began to tighten, Hermione could feel him tightening, ready to explode. She pulled her mouth from him, and smiled up at him as she crawled back up his body and straddled him. She placed his hard cock at her entranced and thrust down onto him. With a groan she began to move on him, and he began to thrust up into her. Soon he had her on her back, thrusting hard into her. He began to piston in and out, hearing her cry his name over and over. She moved her hips and tandem to his, and soon they were both crying out in ecstasy. He thrust one last hard time into her and emptied his seed. Groaning his name, Hermione contracted around his member and came. Wrapped in each other's arms they talked about the week they had spent apart, what he had done, what she had done. Soon they fell asleep, entangled from their passion.

Hermione awoke the next morning still entangled in Falin's arms and legs. She slowly detached herself from him and made for the bathroom. She showered quickly and after putting her hair up in a ponytail, she went back to the bedroom. Sitting on the side of the bed, she watched while Falin slowly made his way to the conscious world.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Morning" she smiled, "Hey- what would you think about spending a little time out on my estate. I haven't really had the time to enjoy it, and I would love it if you'd come out there with me"

"Oh, your estate- but you're British" he asked questioningly.

"My birth parents were Russian, I was born here, but adopted by a family in England," she explained.

"My real name is Gabrielle Dracontos, not Hermione Granger," she explained.

"As in Dracontos Enterprises?" he asked

"I guess so, I haven't really had the time to go over everything," she laughed.

"Oh, well I'll have to check my calendar" he said.

"It's not rush, you can let me know"

"I will"

"Now, do you have any plans for the day- I saw this amazing Winery just outside of the city, we could make it a day trip, come back here, have dinner, spend some time together?" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll shower" he said with a smile and crawling out of bed, headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be right here, waiting for you" was Hermione's reply.


	7. Chapter 7 Home Sick

Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I even own anything you recognize. Falin and the rest of the Russian crew are mine, and I hope you enjoy them!

A/N: Don't worry all… Draco is coming… he'll be here soon. End of the next chapter… promise! I'm sorry it took so long to update; last time I did, we had just gotten engaged… now my fiancé has been diagnosed with a brain tumour- he's had the operation and so I am using this time to catch up on some writing and hopefully I will have a couple chapters up this weekend.

Chapter 7: Home Sick.

They spent the day holding hands, walking through the Vineyard; sipping wine, touring the facilities. They returned to the hotel; and spent the night entangled in each other. The next morning, Hermione awoke before Falin had even stirred; she got out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. She removed the robe she'd slipped on as she'd gotten out of the bed. She filled the Jacuzzi bathtub and stepped in. She was soaking in the tub, when Falin entered the bathroom.

"So when are we leaving?" he said, leaning against the door jam.

"Really?"

"For sure, I'll just have to pack a bag, back at my condo" he said.

"Well, how about tomorrow? That way, we can spend the day getting everything in order… and then meet up tomorrow, and off we'll go. It's not far, just over an hour"

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Now move over; let me in" he said, coming towards the bathtub. He slid in behind her, and began to clean her back. His hands slid around her waist, up to her breasts. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples. His mouth moved to her neck, his tongue darting out to lick the crease of her neck; moving up to suck her earlobe. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, and one hand slipped beneath the water line, and went between her legs, finding her slit, and let his finger to glide into her clit. She moaned as he began to massage it, her hand reaching behind her and grasping his hard member, massaging it, as he massaged her.

"Falin…" she moaned as he continued manipulating her body;

His hand slipped lower, and his fingers dipped inside of her, bringing her to the edge. His fingers slipped from her, and turning her around he raised himself out of the tub, and sitting on the edge, sat her on his lap. He kissed her, drawing her tongue into his mouth, as his hands ran up and down her back, brushing her waist length hair away from her spine, the dimples in her back, and her buttocks. He allowed her to wiggle around, in her own way, she was asking for him, begging him to enter her. He resisted the urge to penetrate her, he wanted her beyond ready, finally when her whimpering was almost palpable, he lifted her, and placing her on the counter adjacent to the tub, thrust into her.

"Falin- YESSSSSSS" her words hissed into non-existence, as he plundered her. His teeth nipped at her throat, his cock pistoning into her. Her name on his lips, whispered as he used her body, worshipping it as if it was a deity. He lifted her, mid-thrust, and step-by-step moved her to the wall, the door to the bedroom, the dresser, and finally the bed. Her head had fallen back, in ecstasy, his name falling out her mouth over and over. Her core muscles clenching and unclenching, bringing her closer and closer to the edge; closer and closer to oblivion, the oblivion, that at that moment he was the only one to be able to give her. He could feel her muscles clenching around his cock, he knew she was almost there, ready to fall over the edge, when he took her bottom lip between his teeth and with a sensuality that Hermione thought would never be compared, sucked and nipped; until with one last cry, she came, gushing over him. He felt her juices, and felt her core, and with that, he too fell into the oblivion.

They lay entangled in the sheets for seconds, minutes, and perhaps even hours before they looked at each other, and smiled.

"That was fun," she said with a giggle.

Laughing, he nodded

"Best bath I've had in a while" he said somewhat cockily, "I'm going to hop in the shower, and then head back to my place. I'll meet you here around noon tomorrow? We can drive out to your place, and be ready for dinner?"

"Sounds good" Hermione nodded, and pulled the sheet around her as Falin stood and shakily made his way to the bathroom once more.

Falin showered and left, while Hermione, curled up in the bed, slept. The afternoon sun awoke her as it shone into her room and across the bed. She climbed out and walked to the bathroom.

She stepped out of the shower only minutes later, and walking around the room, collected her clothing and threw it on the bed. Pulling out a thong, bra, skirt, and tank she pulled them on. She pulled her wand from its hiding place in the top drawer of the dresser, and with a flick around the room, the blinds closed, and with a swish, her clothing and belongings swirled around the room and flew into the bags from under the bed. She turned and walked to the phone, and recalling the number from the files, dialed the estate.

"Dracontos estate, Pascal speaking"

"Hello Pascal, its Gabrielle. I will be up tomorrow, but… ummm… I'll be bringing a muggle. If you could speak to the staff for me, magic must be kept to a minimum. Thanks Pascal"

"Of course Miss Gabrielle. I will inform the staff" he said in a cheery voice.

"I hope that this isn't a problem"

"Not at all, have a nice evening" Pascal said, ringing off.

Hermione smiled as she put down the phone. Sitting down on the bed, and turned on the TV and channel surfed until she found a movie she enjoyed. Several hours later, the movie over, Hermione slipped on a pair of sandals, and picked up her purse. She left her room, and made her way down to the hotel lounge. Entering, she found a seat, ordered a drink and proceeded to people watch. She was one drink down when she ordered her dinner, and another drink. It was 29 minutes before her food arrived, and she'd already drank 3 martinis.

An hour later she returned to her room, and fell into bed, slightly drunk, very happy. She fell asleep, thinking for the time they would have at her estate- away from the city, and away from her life back in England.

He arrived at the hotel at 5 minutes to noon, and left the car idling as he entered and asked the front desk to call Hermione. A few minutes later, she arrived in the lobby, followed by a bellhop pulling a luggage cart with several bags on it.

"I was thinking that perhaps you could follow me out, I have a car with me, and it would be a waste for it to just sit in the garage here. Would you mind terribly?" Hermione asked, stopping in front of him.

"Why not exchange my car for yours then; we'll leave mine here, and when we return I can just pick it up?"

"You wouldn't mind, really?"

"No not at all; I'm out front- why don't you go get yours. I'll meet you out front in 5?" he said, turning with a smile and walking towards the doors. Hermione smiled, and turning addressed the bellhop.

"I'll be right back," she said in rapid Russian.

Five minutes later, Hermione's bags were in the boot of the car, and they were speeding away from the city, into the country.

They arrived at the estate just over an hour later, Pascal opening the door before they could even put their feet on the ground.

"Welcome to the Dracontos Estate, my name is Pascal, if you need anything while you're here; please feel free to ask. Welcome back Miss Gabrielle" he said.

"Thank you Pascal" Hermione said as they moved to the front door. They entered the house to find the servants missing from their posts.

"Follow me Falin, I'll show you our rooms" she smiled sexily at him

He followed her with a saunter that said 'I'm up for anything'. Up the stairs and into her room they went.

They entered the dining room at 7:00pm, to find the table set for only 2. Looking around she found a servant standing in the corner, beside a drink cart.

"Anna, why are there only 2 plates set?"

"Pascal told us you wished to dine alone tonight" she said.

"Oh- I see. Anna- please tell Pascal that I'd like to see him after dinner in the study" Hermione said.

"Of course Miss" the young girl said, bobbing her head.

Turning, Hermione looked at Falin;

"Please sit, dinner will be ready soon. Would you like a drink?"

"Herm- I mean Gabrielle - I don't know what to call you anymore" he said with a smile.

"I don't know what to call myself anymore either- I guess Gabrielle - I need to get used to being Princess Gabrielle Dracontos" she said.

"Gabrielle it is. I would like wine- red preferably" he said.

Hermione nodded and with a gesture from her hand, a bottle was presented and Falin played 'the host', and with a nod- the young girl Anna poured them both a glass of a deep red wine.

Dinner was placed on the table only a few short minutes later, and they ate the succulent lamb and potatoes without a word between them.

That night, they fell into bed and made slow, sensual love.

The rest of the holiday at the Manor was spent riding the horses from Hermione's prize stable, taking walks in the vineyards, and making love in her room, her study, her garden and every possible surface they could find.

A week later, they returned to Saint Petersburg, and to the hotel. In the garage, they kissed goodbye, and made plans to talk to each other the next day and find some time to see each other, as Falin had to go into the office and work on paperwork. He climbed into his car and with a wave of his hand, revved the engine and left the parking lot.

Hermione, making sure her car was locked, moved to the elevator located at the end of garage, and pressing the button, waited for the car to meet her there. She rode up to the lobby, and walked to the desk.

Once checking in, Hermione showered in her room, and grabbing her bathing suit and a towel, made her way down to the pool.

Several days later, Hermione was walking around the square when she decided to stop at her favourite café for a latte. Sitting down near the door, she heard a man speaking in her native language. Looking over at him, she thought she recognized him, but could not figure out from where. A waitress came over to her, and with a smile she asked for her regular. Charity- the waitress smiled, and moved onto the man Hermione had noticed a minute before.

"Hello- my name is Charity- what can I get for you?" she asked him. He looked up, confused.

"Sorry- I don't speak Russian" he said.

Hermione stood and walked over; tapping Charity on the shoulder and rapidly told her that she'd translate for him;

"Hi- she asked what you'd like to order." Hermione said in her clear accent.

"Oh can I have a cup of Earl Grey tea please" he said.

Turning around, she repeated the order in Russian and looking back at the man; she smiled, nodded and went to move back to her table.

"Wait- do I know you?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"THE Hermione Granger?" he said in an amazed tone of voice.

"I guess-"she said laughing.

"Wow, Hermione Granger, my name is Charles Mainler- I went to umm;" he paused and looked around, "Hogwarts too" he finished.

"Really? I thought I recognized you" she said.

Their drinks were delivered; and the two spent the next two hours talking about their experiences, their old professors at Hogwarts, and how much they loved England.

Hermione left the Café feeling very home sick, and she thought that perhaps it was time to go home, and face what she had run away from in the first place. She had to go back sooner or later, school started in less than 3 weeks, and she needed to be there for that. Returning to the hotel, she left a message on Falin's machine, bathed and climbed into bed.

The next morning, Hermione awoke and taking only a minute decided that she'd be going home soon. She picked up the phone after tapping on it with her wand, and spoke clearly into the receiver.

"The Leaky Cauldron" and a few minutes later she was connected to Tom.

"The Leaky Cauldron" he said in a scratchy voice.

"Hello Tom- I'd like to reserve a room starting in two days; and I'll be staying until September 1st"

"Yes- your name"

"Gabrielle Dracontos" she said, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her voice, and already attempting to come up with a story when he recognized her when she walked in the door.

"Of course Miss, we will see you in a few days"

Hermione hung up and with another tap of her wand and a few words, she was connected to the Russian Ministry of Magic, and half an hour later, she had her license to create a port key to take her to London.

After a shower and a quick lunch, Hermione was out looking for something to make a port key from, and picking up some last minute purchases as she went along. Returning to the hotel, she saw the light on her phone blinking. Calling down to the front desk, she received a message from Falin. Calling him back, they made plans for her last night in town, and then hung up.

Hermione left the hotel once more that night, and found a restaurant and sat eating her dinner, and drinking.

The following night, Hermione met Falin in the lobby of the hotel, and he whisked her off to a tiny restaurant 30 minutes away. They ate dinner, and once they were finished, a short drive to the hotel, and an even shorter ride up the elevator landed them in bed, on the floor, in shower and finally back in bed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Falin" she reminded him.

"I know"

"You could visit if you wanted… I live near these really cool ruins; they used to be a castle of some kind" Hermione fibbed.

"Maybe- I'll see how everything goes. I'll call you?"

"Sure" she said as she snuggled into him. What had started out as a fling, a booty call of sorts, had turned into a relationship of sorts; and she was reluctant to let it go.

They fell asleep in each others' arms.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun streaming into her room and Falin snoring beside her. She rolled out of his arms, and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Once she was showered and dressed, she woke Falin and they said their goodbyes. Hermione picked up her bags, and with one last look around she nodded, and she and Falin made their way down the elevator and to the front desk. Hermione checked out, and will a deep kiss and a promise to keep in touch; she said goodbye to her lover. Once he had left, Hermione made her way down to the garage; collected her car and made her way to Dracontos Estates. Upon her arrival, she bid farewell to her staff, and made possible arrangements for her cars to be delivered to London once she established herself there. With one last goodbye, she activated her port key and with a tug behind her bellybutton, she found herself standing outside of The Leaky Cauldron, London England.

Home.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Home

A/N: here's a little chapter to tide you over.

Chapter 8: Coming Home

Once Hermione had booked herself into her room in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione began to make a list of things she would need for the coming school year. As she had yet to receive a letter; maybe Hogwarts hadn't been able to find her either, she was guessing at the textbooks she would need, and ones that she would want.

When she had finished her list, it was nearly dinner time. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, she requested dinner in her room and patiently waited for Tom to bring it to her. After eating dinner, she grabbed a quick shower; and yawning fell into bed.

The next morning Hermione awoke, and decided that she would glamour herself, and wander into Diagon Alley to shop for the necessities for school. While she wanted to be back in England; she still didn't feel ready to run into friends while shopping. Using her wand, she changed her hair colour, her eye colour and then she put on clothing that sweet, bookwormy Hermione Jean Granger would never wear. Downstairs in the inn, she smiled at Tom, and made her way to the entrance to the secret Wizarding World. Several taps of her wand gave her admittance to the alley, and off she went- flitting from store to store, picking out the necessities. Once she entered Flourish and Blotts she was in heaven. She ran her fingers over the spines of the thousands of books she passed, everyone once in awhile, flicking her wand at one she wanted, so that it was ease itself off the shelf and follow her about. After browsing for over an hour, Hermione made her way to the front counter and smiled at the older woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello, did you find everything you needed?" the woman asked.

"Almost, you see- I am to be going to Hogwarts for my 7th year in several weeks, and I do not know which textbooks I will need. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Oh of course;" the woman said, drawing her wand, and flicking it "just wait one moment, they will come to you".

"Oh" Hermione waited, and soon, there were books floating towards her slowly from a dozen different directions. They piled themselves on the counter and finally the books were stagnant. Hermione placed the books she had gathered herself on the counter beside her text books and with a smile and a flourish she paid for the books, and asked from them to be sent to The Leaky Cauldron.

**She then took herself to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and sitting outside the shop ate her moose tracks ice cream cone. When she was finished, she made her way back to The Leaky Cauldron and after collecting her packages from Tom, made her way up to her room. She spent the night flipping through her new text books. ** **That night, she dreamed about her adoptive parents. She dreamed that they were lonely, depressed, missing her, and above all regretting the way they told her. Her sub-conscious was obviously giving her a message now that she was home, and was not spending her time shopping or having wild sex with Falin. When the sun had begun to rise over the horizon, Hermione got out of bed, showered, bathed and finally dressed. Slipping on her shoes, she made her way down to the inn, and ordered breakfast. She ate Texas toast and eggs over easy, while she drank coffee. Once she was finished she stood, and made her way to the back the inn, and with a thought and a spin of her heel, she landed in her parents' backyard. She made her way around the house, and with a gust of air; she pressed the door bell. ** "**Be right there" she heard through the door. The door opened slowly, and all of a sudden, she heard a squeal. ** "**HERMIONE!" her mother screamed. ** "**Thank GOD you're home; I've been worried sick!" she pulled her daughter into her arms. ** "**Hello" Hermione said awkwardly. ** "**DAVID- come down here… it's Hermione" Jean Granger yelled up the stairs. ** **A second later, there was what sounded like thunder as her father ran down the stairs. ** "**Hermione! It's you!" ** "**Hello" it was awkward being here, after the way she had left, but soon they were sitting in the kitchen, at the table drinking tea and re-establishing her relationship with them. Even though they were not her birth parents, they had, after all raised her from a young age. She left that evening after spending the entire day making her relationship with her adoptive parents. While the relationship was not as it was before she found out about the adoption; it was better than it could be. ** **She returned to The Leaky Cauldron and spent the night reading. ** **The next two weeks Hermione spent practicing spells from her new textbooks, and following instructions in her charms text to create her own spell. Because of her new status, she decided that she would develop a privacy spell. She created in her room at The Leaky Cauldron, and was soon implementing it in the Alley. Unlike other Privacy Spells, Hermione's incorporated a distraction spell as well, so not only were you hidden from view, but people around you had no inclination to come within 10 feet of the place where the caster was. ** **It was August 30****th**** when Hermione was walking around the Alley, when she spotted a new shop down on the corner beside Flourish and Blotts. She wandered towards it, not really knowing why. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a picture of the most gorgeous dragon she'd ever seen. ** "**Can I help you?" a woman standing behind the counter. ** "**This is gorgeous" Hermione said, mesmerized. ** "**It is; it's a designed by a local artist. Are you interested in it?"** "**I am. Can I purchase it?" ** "**Of course" the woman said, with a smile, and with a gesture showed Hermione into the shop. ** **September 1****st**** dawned to rainclouds and thunder claps. Hermione quickly dressed, packed her things, and made her way to the front of the tavern. After paying Tom for the 3 week stay, left by way of the front door, and with her wand, conjured an umbrella to follow her about. Within a couple feet of the door, it was apparent that the skies were about to open up and poor. Looking around, she seemed to be one of the few people noticing the skies, and before the haste began, she put out her hand, and was able to catch a taxi. She piled in and she was soon walking through King's Cross Station. She made her way through to Platform 9 ¾, and then onto the train with little fuss. As it was 35 minutes before the train would leave, many students had yet to arrive. She quickly found a compartment and cast her privacy spell. ** **Hours later, they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Hermione slid open her compartment and made her way off the train and up to the school by way of the threstral pulled carriage. She was tired, and thus did not speak to anyone. She sat quietly at the end of the table and waiting for the hall to fill. Soon Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting beside her, gabbing wildly. ** "**Herms, where were you… we searched the train for you" Ron said.** "**Mione, what the hell… you disappeared for the entire summer. I had no idea where you went" Harry practically yelled at her. ** "**Hi Hermione" Ginny said. ** "**Hi Gin" Hermione responded. ** **Harry and Ron sputtered as she ignored their protests, and only a minute later, the Headmistress stood up, and made her way to the podium at the front of the hall.** "**Welcome to Hogwarts students, we will first sort our new students, then we will introduce you to your Head Girl and Head Boy, please Hagrid, let in the first years" ** **As the terrified first years walked into the Great Hall, Hermione sat watching them, wondering if the same things were running through their heads, as was running through hers' at their age. At 11, she had uprooted her life, and come into a world where she had no friends, and was considered less than dirt by some people. These children were entering a more tolerant world, a world that had been freed by the man-child sitting across from her. These children had no reason to fear the future, while she had spent most of her career at Hogwarts running from 3 headed dogs, from Professors who had something evil to hide, and finally from a madman with a superiority complex. ** **As Hermione's thoughts returned to the present, the first of the students were beginning to filter to their new homes, the homes that would be there in every capacity for the next 7 years. These housemates would become family, friends, and confidents. As the last of the children were sorted, Hermione looked up at the Headmistress. ** "**Now, new students, and returning students… may I introduce you to your Head Boy and Head Girl. This year our Head Boy is… Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor"; the room exploded into applause as both Hermione and Draco stood, and moved to stand beside Professor McGonagall.** **Dinner was served, and the Headmistress stood once more, and began the typical year opening speech. When it was finished, the Prefects stood, and began to lead the students to their common rooms. ** "**Will the Heads please stay with me?" McGonagall said loudly over the crowds. Hermione and Draco stood beside the Headmistress while the final students filed out of the Hall. When all the students had entered their common rooms, she led the two Heads up through the castle and they soon stood outside of a portrait of a young couple, sitting in a meadow. Hermione waiting for the Headmistress to turn to them; ** "**Please, you must decide amongst yourself the password. Miss Granger; I must speak to you tomorrow morning. Please come to my office at 10:00am"** "**Of course Professor; Malfoy… what do you want for a password?" she said non-caringly. ** "**É****galit****é?****" ** "**Sure, why not" she said and turning to the couple in the portrait repeated the password, and entered the common room. ** "**Until tomorrow" she directed the comment towards the Professor, and ignoring her roommate, followed the stairway up to her room. ** **A/N: told you Draco would be here this chapter. Hope you like!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hogwarts Again

A/N: Thanks for the reviews girls and guys. I know that you are all anxious to get into some Dramoine time... but there needs to be a little bit more lead up to it. I can tell you that September 19th will be a BIG day in the story. I hope you're liking it... as an upcoming event is what made me start this fiction in the first place.

Chapter 9: Hogwarts Again

The next day, Hermione awoke and after dressing made her way to the Headmistress' office. She stood in front of the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance for several minutes remembering the man who had once kept office in this tower. The generous, if not slightly mad old man, had kept the children of the castle safe as long as he was able, and had acted as a role model to Hermione during her time at the school. She wiped the stray tear from her cheek; and knocked on the Gargoyle's left shoulder.

"Who is it?" the Headmistress' voice sounded.

"Hermione Granger" she replied.

"Come up Miss Granger" the disembodied voice said.

She made her way up the circular stairs, and into the office that was so familiar to her. While the decor had changed since the old Headmaster had died, the office in itself is hadn't changed much. She sat in the chair that was, as always, placed in front of the solid oak desk, behind which the stern old woman sat.

"Miss Granger, I am not sure as to how much you know about your past, but; as a child your parents enrolled you in this school because your great uncle worked here. That was Albus"

"Professor, I spent the majority of my summer at my family estate in Russia. I know most of my past"

"Well, then Miss Granger, you know that you shall be going through some difficulties in the next little while, and as you've now discovered who you are; it is my obligation to address you by your given nam-"

"NO!"

"Pardon Miss Granger?"

"I don't want to be addressed as anything different than Miss Granger until my 19th birthday. After that, the glamour will wear off that my parents cast over me, and I will then be my true self. Please Minerva, I can't deal with this yet; I'm still trying to deal with the fact that I was adopted"

"Very well Miss Granger, I will allow this until your 19th birthday, and then we will re-evaluate"

The meeting ended when Hermione thanked the older woman, and left the office.

The days started slowly for Hermione, she took her education seriously, and being surrounded by students who didn't was starting to get on her nerves. The one person, who annoyed her the least, surprisingly, was her roommate. Draco Malfoy kept to himself; he spent most of his nights sitting in his corner of their common room studying from the pile of text books that mirrored her own.

In Potions class, they sat across the room, and this suited both perfectly, as they spent much too much time sitting together. The last two weeks had been spent organizing the welcome back feast and dance that occurred annually for students' year 5 and up. They had decided that it would occur September 18th, a Thursday night. Friday classes were normally lighter, and as the weekend afterwards would be a free weekend, many students would be running off to Hogsmeade now that it was safe to do so. As Hermione sat stirring her Skele-Gro potion, she sat silently waiting for it to turn the ghastly pale colour it was known to be. Covertly, she allowed herself to check out the competition, so to speak. She gazed at the cauldrons of the students beside her; theirs were similar to hers. Silently she thanked Merlin that she was in an Advanced Potions class, and did not have to deal with the ineptitude of her loved, but potions clumsy friends.

She finished her potion just as the others were finishing off the last 20 or so clockwise mixes, and using her ladle, poured the silvery liquid into a vial and walking up to the Professors' desk left it in the specified rack. Returning to her own work area, she methodically cleaned her instruments and her workspace. She then collected her bag, and made her way up to her common room.

It was soon the weekend before the Welcome Back dance, and Hermione was in dire need of a gown. She, Ginny and several other of the 7th year Gryffindors made their way to Hogsmeade Village. Once they reached Gladrags Wizard Wear they entered and soon were shifting through racks of gowns, both wizarding and muggle. Hermione spent over an hour searching for the perfect outfit, and finally found it, buried deep on the back rack in the far corner of the shop.

"Perfect" she said smiling, and with that, she went off to pay for her dress.

The next several days were spent in anticipation of the big event, and finally it was there. The 5 through 7th years were given the day off to prepare, and Hermione spent the day first washing her hair, and then finally straightening it magically. She was meticulous with her makeup, and her shoe choices. Once she was finished making herself up, she slipped into the dress she'd be wearing that night, and made her way down the stairs and into her common room. Draco, Blaise and a couple of Slytherin girls were on the couches there, and while the girls ignored her, Draco nudged Blaise with his elbow. Blaise looked up, and sneered.

"How did you afford that Granger, Daddy take out a 5th mortgage on your hovel?"

"Sorry Zambini, I didn't understand you through your bias; did you say something important- I highly doubt it," she said as she walked through the portrait.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, the entire room went silent. Her deep red gown was skin tight and showed off her natural curves beautifully. She wore 4-inch heels, and slight golden jewellery around her neck and ankle. She smiled at her fellow students and made her way to the Head table. She nodded to her Professors as she passed. Finally, she made it to her table and sat down; as she did a tiny elf put a plate and goblet in front of her. She smiled at the elf and thanked it, before bringing the goblet to her mouth and taking a sip. She was surprised to find that it was Elvin Wine; not the ordinary Wizarding Wine she had ordered for the 7th years. The drink warmed her as she took another sip.

When dinner was over, the tables magically moved to the back corner of the room, to leave room for the dancing. As the students looked around to see what was happening The Weird Sisters appeared on stage, and began to play. The student body went crazy, screaming and dancing around. Hermione smiled at what she had done; what she had planned. It was all coming together.

It was almost 3 in the morning before Hermione made her way up to her room. She stripped and fell into bed. She was dead asleep before her head hit her pillow. 5 hours later, her alarm went off, and rolling over, Hermione ignored it. Usually, she would have jumped out of bed, and showered and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but this morning, the usually punctual Hermione rolled over and went back to sleep.

It was 8:55am when Hermione finally opened her eyes. With a flick of her wand, she displayed the time on the ceiling.

"SHIT" she yelled. She jumped out of bed, and pulled on the first things she grabbed from her closet, a pair of skinny jeans and a random top. She shoved her feet into the shoes she'd been wearing the night before and ran down into the common room, out into the hall and down the 8 flights of stairs it took her to get to the dungeons. She flew into the Potions class just as the door was about to close and sat in the first available seat.

The entire class was looking at her strangely; she thought it was because of her being late, but when the Professor looked oddly at her, she began to get concerned.

"Good morning- umm... who are you?"

"What do you mean, who am I?" Hermione said.

"Well, I don't know who you are Miss."

"Granger" she said looking confusedly at her classmates.

"Well... yes, of course you are. I believe you may be mistaken; Miss Granger is our Head Girl. I think you may need to go to the Headmistress' office," the Professor said, as she began to lead Hermione out of the room. She stopped and pulled her wand, and cast a spell,

"Mirorrumdium" a mirror appeared in front of her, and she stared at herself. Her hair was a deeper shade of brown, highlighted with sparkles of reds and her eyes were a sparkling violet. Her face had not changed at all, and she could not see how those around her did not recognize her.

"Oh crap..." she heard from behind her.

"Nice tat... whoever you are" another voice said, as Hermione realized that the shirt she'd pulled on while she was her backless black silk dress shirt. It curled around her neck; and around her waist and covered only the front of her torso. The tattoo was curled up at the small of her back, a small dragon, the gorgeous design she'd seen only weeks ago. As the class stared at her, the dragon came to life, and with a flare of it's wings, took flight and began soaring around her back, flashing its' teeth, protecting it's mistress from what it saw as an attack.

"Sweet Merlin- that's awesome" another student said

"Where can I get one- holy crap- look at that thing"

Hermione turned, glared at the student and stomped from the room, and through the castle towards the Headmistress' office.

Stomping up to the Gargoyle, Hermione yelled the password she'd be given a few weeks before and ran up the stairs. She paused only a few seconds to knock on the door, before entering the office of her most loved Professor.

"Hello...Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall shrieked,

"Professor McGonagall... the glamour wore off this morning. No one knows who the hell I am"

"As I can see Miss Dracontos; well; I'll excuse for today; and we will officially introduce you to the school this evening at dinner. Happy Birthday Hermione"

"Gabrielle" she corrected.

"Yes, Gabrielle" McGonagall nodded, and thus dismissed the girl.

Hermione left the office and returned to her sitting room and walking up to the mirror in the corner of the room; she saw her new reflection.

Her hair was a deep dark cocoa, the length reaching the small of her back. Her eyes had turned a lovely shade of violet, reminiscent of the picture of her birth mother. Her body had not changed in any other significant way, she was not taller, bigger breasted, or of different skin tone. She was still Hermione Granger, just with a somewhat different look. She returned to her room, and entered her bathroom, leaving her clothing scattered on the floor. She stepped into the shower, and began washing the night's excitement off of herself. She had, after all, gone to bed without so much as washing her face after the ball. Stepping out of shower, she wrapped herself in a warm, fluffy towel and finally made her way back to her closet. Along the way, she picked up her wand, and with a flick of her wrist; she dried her hair, making it curl into itself. Once her hair was dry, she dried the rest of her body and, opening her closet, she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a ¾ sleeve sweater, and her knee high black boots. Dressing, and looking one final time in the mirror she smiled and grabbed her cloak from the chair she'd thrown it on after entering her room. She made her way through the castle, and down through the Entrance Hall and finally out into the sunshine of Northern Scotland. She wandered to the lake, to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and finally towards the hut that inhabited a half-giant whom she had come to love. Off to the side of the hut, she saw the man, and 20 students sitting on the grass watching the tiniest white unicorn she'd ever seen. She watched as the small children approached, one by one, the creature that sat skittishly beside the giant man. After watching for several more minutes, Hermione turned and made her way back to the castle. She then made her way up her favourite place in the entire castle: the library. Once entering she made her way towards her table, as she'd like to call it, at the very back of the room. Along the way, she picked up a textbook, _The Advanced Potions Encyclopaedia_, and finally curled herself into a gorgeous leather chair that was hidden deep in the back of the library. Opening the book, she began to imagine her way through each of the potions inside the tome. It was mid-afternoon by the time she emerged from her reading, and feeling hungry, she returned the book to its' shelf and made her way down to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Looking around to ensure that there were no students about, she tickled the pear, and was allowed entrance to the massive kitchens of the gorgeous schools.

"ooo…ooo, Misses how may we helps you" an elf approached her, jumping up and down in its excitement.

"Yes, could you please give me a plate, I missed both breakfast and lunch today"

"Yes, Yes Misses" he skipped off and returned only minutes later with a plate, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. The tiny elf led her to a table off to the side of the kitchen, and sat her food there.

"Eats here Misses" he said, the left her to her food. She sat down and ate her roast beef sandwich, and contemplated what she would do before she met the school as her new self.

She left the kitchen 20 minutes later, and decided to make her way back up to her room. She entered the common room, and followed the room to the stairs to her room. She crawled into her bed, and after setting her wand to wake her for dinner, fell asleep.

A ringing trill woke her up in time to smooth her hair, pull on her boots, and get to the Great Hall in enough time to meet the Headmistress.

"Miss Dracontos; I will call you up at the beginning of dinner, as Miss Granger, and then you may tell the school who you are, is this sufficient for you"

"Of course Headmistress"

Minerva McGonagall smiled at the child she'd seen grow up, and led her into the hall. Hermione sat at the first chair at the Gryffindor table, and awaited her fellow students. They soon began to trickle into the room, sitting with friends and chatting between them. Waiting for their dinners to magically appear on the tables, as per usual. However, as the room became more and more full, the Headmistress stood and made her way to the eagle podium. The room silenced as one after the other, nudged their neighbour into silence.

"Before we begin the wonderful feast the elves have most assuredly made us, I would like to ask the Head Girl to come speak with us. Miss Granger" the Headmistress nodded towards her.

She stood and made her way across the hall, hearing, but ignoring the whispers of the students up and down the table.

"Good evening fellow students, as you may have noticed," she began; "I have undergone several changed seemingly overnight. I would like to tell you why, so that there are not nasty rumours flying around the school. My name is, as I recently discovered, not Hermione Granger; but Gabrielle Dracontos" The purebloods in the room gasped and began whispering at each other

"My parents, hid me in the muggle world to save me from Voldermort" the school gasped again, "and kept me hidden under a glamour charm until the morning of my 19th birthday. From now on, I will be Gabrielle, not Hermione. I would thank you to keep your questions to yourself, my new life is still quite fresh and I need time to get used to it, have a good dinner" she said as she stepped from the podium and went back to her seat at the Gryffindor table. She ate in silence, ignoring the stares from around the room. After finishing her meal, she stood, and left the room and quietly made her way back to her common room.

An hour later, the portrait opened and Draco walked in.

"So- you really aren't a mudblood then" he said

"Apparently not Malfoy"

He nodded,

"Well then, I guess all those things I've said over the last 7 years have been a lie. Why not come forward in first year, no one would have stood against you, after all your great uncle was here then"

"Malfoy- while I get your curiosity- I didn't discover this until several months ago- and I'd rather not have to explain it to anyone, especially to you" Hermione said and turning made her way back to her room.

"Yes well-" he said from behind her "you shouldn't upset the Princess" he slightly sneered.

"Fuck you Malfoy" Hermione yelled over her shoulder, as she slammed her bedroom door.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10 The Reveal

A/N: I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it, and now onto a new adventure. I'm sorry this has taken so long, I've rewritten one scene about 10 times, and I'm still not super happy with it.

Disclaimer: as per always I do not, nor will I ever, own anything from the world of Harry Potter, I do however own those characters you do not recognize.

Chapter 10: The Reveal

Hermione woke up Sunday morning, showered, dressed and made her way down to the common room she shared with Draco Malfoy. Sitting on a chair she picked up a textbook lying on the coffee table and flipping it open, began to read the chapters assigned for Transfiguration for the following week. She was so deeply entrenched in her studies that she didn't hear her suitemate come down the stairs.

"Morning Princess" he muttered as he threw himself onto the couch opposite Hermione.

"Right back at you Malfoy" she sighed.

He looked over at her, and after staring at her for a minute, she pulled out his wand, pointed it at his own desk and acciod his own Transfiguration text. He flipped it open, and began to read as well.

The morning passed quickly as the two of them read in tandem only feet from each other. Hermione was the first to put down her textbook and stand to stretch. She knew it was lunchtime, not from the time on the clock sitting on the mantle above the fireplace, but by the rumbling of her stomach. She walked past her suitemate, and made for the portrait in the wall. She opened it and slipped silently from the room. She made her way stealthily through the school and finally into the Great Hall.

"Hermione-" she heard someone yell from the Gryffindor table;

"I mean Gabrielle," the voice shouted again.

"Hi Harry, Ginny. How are you?" Hermione smiled and sat across from her two friends.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Oh, he's out on the grounds with his arm fluff of the week" Ginny explained

Hermione laughed along with her friends and then began to fill her plate with the delicious food the elves in the kitchen had made the students.

After lunch, Harry, Hermione and Ginny left the Great Hall and decided to walk around the lake. They strolled and chatted about their summers, Hermione told them about Falin, and what she had done in Russia, what she had learned about herself. They made their way back into the school, and Hermione finally branched from her friends and made her way back to her common room.

Upon entering the portrait, she almost doubled over in laughter; standing at the window was Draco Malfoy attempting to beat off the advances of a gorgeous barn owl who had around its' leg a letter. Hermione continued to laugh as she watched Draco attempting to take the letter from the owl and being bitten quite ceremoniously on his index finger. Swearing Draco leapt away from the creature and glared at Hermione as she approached, and with little caution took the letter from the owl and summoning an owl treat from her bedroom, gave it to the annoyed animal.

"Thank you," she said to the bird before turning towards the couch and dropping onto it. Looking up she saw Draco attempting to staunch the bleeding,

"Oh for Merlin sakes, come here" she said and held her hand out for him to place his in it. He stood and begrudgingly put his hand in hers. She pulled out her wand and with a few words and flicks of her wrist, his finger had stopped bleeding and the skin was knitting back together.

"Thanks" Draco said as he slumped himself back onto the couch and sighed. She slipped her wand back into its holster and laid back into the chair. She flipped open the letter, and began to read,

Hello Lovely,

I hope your trip home was uneventful, and that you had an amazing birthday. I am sorry for missing it, but I hope that I can make up for it. I have vacation time coming up, and I was hoping that you would have a weekend to spend with me, to tour the castle you told me about, and spend some time in our favourite place. I miss your skin, and your lips, especially when I get to touch them both.

Please let me know about the holiday.

Falin.

Smiling to herself, she folded the letter back into the envelope before standing up, and walking towards her desk and pulling out a muggle ball point pen, and a sheet of stationary. She returned to the couch, and wrote out a reply to Falin. She told him that whichever weekend he was free, he was welcome to come to her. To visit her in a small village called Hogsmeade, at a pub called The Hog's Head, where she stayed while she was in town. Sealing the envelope, she put it into her pocket and waving at Draco, turned and left the common room. She walked through the school and finally into the Owlery. She called to her a school owl, and tied her letter around its leg. She directed it to take the letter to the owl to post transfer office in London, so that her letter would find its' way into the muggle world.

Moving back down the tower, Hermione made her way back to her common room, and flopped back into the chair opposite Draco.

"How' the hand?" she asked,

"Good, thanks for fixing it" he said holding up his healed hand.

"No problem, I would say anytime, but you might not want to get into another bitch fight with a Post Owl" she quipped.

He smiled, and then went back to reading his book. Hermione pulled her wand out of her holster, and summoned a magazine from her room. She flipped through it as the fire blazed not far from where she sat.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and dressed for class. She crammed her things into her school bag, shoved her feet into a pair of heels, and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Classes that day were slow, being the beginning of school, and Hermione sat at the front of the class ignoring the fact that the entire school was staring at her. They stared at her in the Great Hall, in the corridors, in class, and everywhere in between. It was beginning to get on her nerves. The only people who weren't staring at her, were her old friends, and Draco Malfoy, he didn't seem to give a shit that she was someone different. He went about his own business, reading his textbook, listening to lectures, and stirring his potion. In fact, he completely ignored her.

The rest of the day Hermione spent attempting to ignore the stares, the whispers and the gossip. After dinner she finally escaped to her room, bypassing the common room, and the group of Slytherins who happened to be spending time there. She undressed, slipped a towel around herself, and made for the shower. After she was finished, she crawled into bed naked, and fell asleep.

The following week she received another letter from Falin, who was planning on visiting her the weekend before Halloween. She made plans with the Headmistress to be in Hogsmeade for the weekend, and told her friends that she would be gone. Of course it wouldn't be for several more weeks, but once things were planned, she wouldn't need to worry about it once the time came.

The next few weeks were spent studying, writing papers, and during her free time, trying to find the perfect outfit for her reunion with Falin, and failing.

Finally the weekend arrived, and Hermione left the school on the Friday night, on the way into town she stopped at Gladrags Wizard Wear and soon found the perfect piece to meet Falin in. She slipped into the outfit after paying for it, and slipped her cloak over it. She left the shop and slipped into The Hog's Head.

Sitting at the bar, was her lover, her Russian sex god, sipping whiskey, and chatting with Tom. She slipped her arms around him and took his earlobe between her teeth.

"здравствулте! Любовник" [Hello Lover]

"Hello Gabbi" he purred at her, while he turned towards her. He took her into his arms, and attacked her lips with his own. He released her several minutes later, and with a wave towards Tom, they made their way through the tavern and up into the rooms for rent above it. Once they entered, he attacked her again, tearing off her cloak and tossing her onto the bed. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, and finally across her half naked breasts to the valley between them. He then began to slowly lick up the lace of her black bra, slowly, tortuously made love to her breasts. His hands traced up and down her arms, and finally to the valley, and with a flick of his well-trained finger, unlatched her bra and spread it before him, revealing her gorgeous mounds of flesh. He nipped his way to her left nipple, and licked around it, taking it into his mouth and sucking. She moaned and urged him on by arching her back, and running her fingers through his hair. He smiled into her flesh and moved his hands to her hips, gripping them as if his life depended on it. He felt the lace of her thong under his hands, and gripped it as his lips moved back to her own, and kissed her fiercely.

"Falin-" she moaned as she exerted her strength and flipped him onto his back, and straddled him. She flung her bra across the room and began to undo his shirt buttons one by one. Once she finished with his shirt, she undid the one button holding up his jeans with a flick of her wrist. The zipper soon was undone and the jeans joined her bra on the floor, and then his shirt was pulled from under his body.

"I need you inside me, now Falin- NOW" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"не пока красивейше, Я планирую на пытать вас сперва" [Not yet beautiful, I plan on torturing you first] he whispered back to her.

Hermione giggled as he teased her into oblivion.

The next morning Hermione woke up in Falin's arms, and sighed. She had missed that; in the months she had last seen him. Shifting, she looked up at him and watched as he slept beside her. When she moved to shift again, he woke up and looked down at her.

"доброе утро моя красотка" [good morning my beauty]

"Morning" Hermione replied, "What would you like to do today?"

"You told about the castle around here, I'd love to see it," he answered.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan" she said, as she crawled up towards him and began to kiss him. She ran her hands down his body and moaned as he did the same.

An hour later they were showered and dressed, and Hermione was leading him down the road towards the ruins he would see at her school. As they walked down the road, hand in hand, Hermione pointed out the other interesting bits of history from the town of Hogsmeade. She pointed out the Shrieking Shack, the Post Office, and finally The Three Broomsticks. They crossed the tracks near the station and walked towards the gates of the school. As they approached them, Hermione turned her thoughts to the large iron gates, and with a thought opened them. They walked through them and beside her Falin gasped and swore.

"Никакой путь, это нет Hogwarts, вы видите это?" [No way, this is Hogwarts, do you see this]

"Excuse me?" Hermione said staring at him.

"Hogwarts- you know the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry- one of the greatest schools for our kind!"

"Our kind?" Hermione said practically chocking.

"Yes, our kind- wizards, witches, you know. I know you know" he said.

"What are you taking about?" she tried to brush him off.

"Gabrielle, I know you're a witch"

"A witch?"

"Gabrielle! Seriously, I'm a wizard, I know that you're a witch"

"But how?"

"Little things, when you need something, you move to look for you wand, and then realize that it's not there"

"You hide it so much more better than me" Hermione said.

"You hide it well to Muggles" he said.

Hermione laughed, and then pointed them towards the castle.

"So, this is Hogwarts"

From the distance she heard her name being called. She looked up and Harry was running towards her.

"Hey Gabrielle, I thought you were gone this week- oh who is this?" he said.

"Harry, umm… this is Falin" Hermione explained

"Falin, hi I'm Harry"

"Harry Potter- I know" Falin said, shaking his hand.

"So… what are you two up to?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other

"We were just taking a walk around the village and I decided that we'd check out Hogwarts"

"Sounds like a fun day" Harry commented.

"It is" Falin said.

"Falin, while we're here, would you like a tour?" Hermione said, smiling up at him.

"Really, we can go in, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I go to school here. Let's go," she said.

Falin followed Hermione and Harry over the grounds and into the Entrance Hall. Falin absorbed the sights around him, taking in the architecture, the statues, and the paintings. The little group wandered around the castle, and finally came to the Great Hall. Inside the large hall the entire school sat eating their lunch. Hermione pulled Falin into the room, and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello everyone. Falin, this is Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus. Guys, this is Falin. A friend from Russia"

There were greetings all around and the couple sat down, and dug into the lunch laid out on the long plank tables. After lunch, the whole gang made their way out to the lake, conjured up blankets, and sat watching the Giant Squid playing in the autumn chilled lake.

As the sun set, Hermione and Falin made their way back to their room at The Leaky Cauldron, walking through the leaves laying on the ground, through the village and finally up to their room.

While the air was cooling outside, the air inside the room to the left of the stairs at the worn down little tavern in the small village where magic ran rampant, was warming up.


	11. Chapter 11 Halloween Hookups

A/N: Hey all… sorry it's been awhile… life sorta gets you caught in its grip, and the next thing you know, it's a new year and it's been forever since you

Chapter 11: Ghosts, Goblins and Ghouls… oh my!

After Falin's departure, life went back to the way it usually went; school, studying, and running around attempting to plan this year's Halloween Party. Hermione spent hours upon hours planning the ball with Draco by her side, and while at times they wanted to tear each other into tiny scraps of their previous selves, little by little the ball came into its maturity. It was set for the eve of October 31st, in the Great Hall, where there would not only be live entertainment, but dancing, games and above all treats both magical and muggle alike. Now all the two heads of Hogwarts needed to do was plan their costumes, and with only one day left before the big ball, they were practically scrambling to do so.

Hermione sat in the common room, with parchment and quill, making a list of costume possibilities:

Princess

Ghost

Lady Macbeth

Lady Godiva

Marilyn Monroe

The list went on and on. Finally, she came to the perfect conclusion; she knew exactly what she would go as for Halloween. Throwing the parchment to the floor, she flew up the stairs and into her room. She threw open her closet and pulled what she needed from its depths. She spent the next hour transfiguring her own clothing into the perfect costume. Finally, she stood, and smiled at the costume she had sitting on her bed.

"Perfect" she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, in his room Draco was attempting the impossible; trying to figure what the hell his roommate was doing in the other room. While he had decided on his costume more than an hour ago, he now sat at his desk wondering why there were curses and yells of frustration coming from Hermione's room. After an hour of attempting to study, he had finally given up when the strange sounds stopped. He stood, and walked through their joined bathroom, and stuck his head into her room.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?" he asked.

She swiveled and covered her costume by doing so.

"Oh nothing really, just putting together my costume for tomorrow" she said. "What about you?"

Draco replied, " Oh I was trying to study, but someone was making entirely too much noise"

"Sorry"

Draco nodded, and slipped back out into the bathroom and then through his bedroom and out through the common room. On the floor he noticed the parchment Hermione had been writing on earlier that day. Picking it up he scanned it, and evilly he smirked. He may not be the asshole he'd been in his earlier years, but he could still pull a joke at someone else expense. Taking his wand from his pocket, he read over the list one more time and smirking again circled one of the characters. Folding the paper, he put it in his pocket, and made his way to the one place he knew his joke would be appreciated; the Slytherin common room.

He spent the next few hours joking around with his fellow classmates, and finally, he made his move to leave, he sneakily took Hermione's parchment from his pocket and 'dropped' it on the floor. Saying goodbye to his friends, he left the dungeons and made his way back up to the Heads quarters.

The next morning Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast when several students appeared from the dungeons. They stopped when the reached the entrance hall and stared at Hermione. They then turned to one another and began to giggle, while looking her up and down. As she looked over her shoulder at them, she shook her head, they must be up to some Halloween fun. When she walked through the arch and into the Great Hall, the entire school stopped and turned towards her. She looked down at herself, no- she wasn't naked, this wasn't a bad dream; but what could be wrong with the entire school. It wasn't like she's grown another head through the night, she would have seen it in the mirror this morning. She moved as quickly as she could towards the Gryffindor table, and sat between Harry and Ron, who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"What the hell is going on in this school?" she snarled at her friends.

"Well, everyone was fine until Pansy Parkinson came into breakfast with some interesting news about you. It's spread like wild fire" Ron explained.

"News about me?" Hermione sounded confused.

"Yes," Harry said, "about your Halloween costume- or lack there of"

"My Halloween costume?" Hermione turned to Ron and scowled at him.

"Yes" he said nervously.

"What about it Ronald?"

"Well, you see… umm…" he stuttered

"You're going as Lady Godiva, the entire school can't wait" Ginny jumped in from across the table.

"Lady Godiva? Oh My God!" Hermione stood and looked around the room until she found who she was looking for. Pulling her wand from her wrist holster, and smiled and pointed it the unsuspecting Head Boy.

Swishing her wand, Hermione smiled evilly and cast her spell.

"Avis"

A small flock of birds appeared over her wand,

"Attack Draco Malfoy" she whispered and pointed her wand towards the offensive blond little ferret. Once the birds were on their way, she sat back down and pretended to be very interested in her tea. It was only after she'd taken her first sip that the birds hit their target.

"Merlin's BALLS!" Draco screamed as the first bird pecked at his impeccably placed hair. He stood and began to wave his arms furiously, trying to keep the little birds from pecking at his head. He stood and in only an instant he knew who the culprit was.

"GRANGER" he yelled as she stomped across the Hall and stopped in front of her.

"Yes Draco?" she said sweetly.

"Get your blasted birds off of me!"

"I would Draco, but you see, I have a slight problem. It seems that the entire school is under the impression that I will be attending tonight's festivities NAKED" as she uttered the last word she stood up.

"Oh that" Draco stammered.

"Yes that!"

"Why do you think I had anything to do with it?" he said, attempting a bid at innocence.

"Well considering the only other person who lives in the same quarters as me is you, it means that you found my parchment and thought 'I'll have a laugh, and give it to someone'. THAT'S WHY!"

As they stood there screaming, the entire school looked on in amazement. Never before had the Head Boy and Head Girl gone at each other in public. One of them stood there, eyes blazing and hatred steaming from her, and the other stood waving his arms to ward off tiny little bird, unleashing their mistresses' fury out on his scalp.

"Gabrielle- it was only a laugh" Draco said, batting off another of the birds.

"A laugh- you think walking around the school having people giggle about your naked body is a laugh?"

"Not for me it isn't"

"Well it isn't for me either genius" she screamed, and turning on her heel left the Great Hall.

"Gabrielle- what about the birds" he whined after her. She continued to walk, ignoring his plead.

"Mr. Malfoy, allow me" a strict tight voice came from behind him. Turning he saw the Headmistress.

"Thank you Headmistress" he said as the birds disappeared.

"I would suggest that you apologize profusely to you fellow student Mr. Malfoy"

"I will, thank you again Headmistress" Draco said as he raced out the Great Hall and up the stairways and finally into his common room.

"Gabrielle- wait- I'm sorry" he said reaching out to grab her arm.

"What do you want?" she screamed

"I want to apologize, I'm sorry"

"Yes well SORRY isn't going to stop the entire school from picturing me NAKED, now is it?" she continued to yell. She ranted at him, stalking around the common room.

"It's not a horrible image there darling," he muttered

"Excuse me?" she snarled him.

"It's not like you're a monster, there Gabbi" Draco said

"Just because its not a bad image, doesn't mean I want the entire student body imagining me naked!" she sneered at him, turned and walked away from him.

It was late into the afternoon when Hermione awoke on the couch in the common room. She looked around her, at the fire burning slowly in the hearth, at the lamps surrounding the room. Realizing that the Halloween feast would be starting in only an hour, she rushed to her room, stripped, and ran into the bathroom to shower. Once she was showered she pulled her costume from her closet, and set about fixing her hair, makeup and finally putting on the dress she had transfigured so painstakingly the day before. Finishing up, she headed down into the common room, finally through the doorway, and down into the Great Hall. When she reached the giant doors leading to the dining hall, she could hear her fellow students talking, eating, and in general enjoying the party. She pushed open the door, and slipped into the room. Sitting down between Harry and Ron, she picked up her goblet and took a sip of the pumpkin juice that was so very customary of Hogwarts.

Once dinner was finished, she and Draco stood up to welcome their fellow students to the Halloween Ball. Standing in front of the crowd of students, Hermione looked amazing. The skin tight jeans in a dark denim looked almost painted onto her body, the vest she wore covered little else other than her breasts; held one with a simple, yet magically enhanced strap around her lower back, and a halter strap around her neck. Other than the very little clothing she was wearing, she had her feet in a pair of gorgeous leather cowboy boots. Her hair was magicked blond, and had large curls hanging down her back, and a top her head was a cowboy hat. Standing beside her, Draco was dressed in black jeans, boots and t-shirt. He was also wearing a leather jacket, beaten and used. He perfectly resembled a muggle biker.

"Sonorous" Hermione said, pointing her wand at her throat.

"Welcome to the Halloween Ball everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your dinners. First through fifth years, we've set up a separate function for you. I hope you enjoy our Halloween treat for you. If will follow the 5th year prefects, you'll find an interesting and exciting night ahead of you"

The 1st through 5th years stood, and exited the Great Hall. Some of them groaning and some of them cheering for the fact that they didn't have to spend the night with the upper years. When they had left, the upper years stood and with wave of the Headmasters' wand, the tables moved and transformed into a stage, and as soon as the stage was in place, a band took their place on it. Hermione moved to the side of the room to join her friends, while Draco moved towards the punch bowl. Since the party was mostly upper years, who were all above the age of majority, he snuck in a bottle of 160 year old Fire Whiskey and while milling around the punch bowl, took the bottle and poured in surreptitiously into the bowl. With a wave of his wand, he was able to mask the taste of the liquor; the upper years would never know. Smiling, he took a cup of the brew and walked away to the beats the band was making on their instruments.

Throughout the night, Hermione made her way to the punch bowl several times, in between dancing with Harry, Ron, Ginny and some of the other Gryffindor students. By the time the night was winding down, Hermione was quite inebriated. She said goodnight to her friends, and began to walk up towards the dorms she shared with the head boy. After slurring her way through the password, and making it into the common room, she fell onto one of the couches. A few minutes later, Draco entered the common room, swaying much like Hermione had been when she had left the party.

"Hey Gabbi-" he slurred,

"Hi Malfoy" Hermione grumbled.

"Did you enjoy my punch?" he laughed.

"Your punch?" she said, standing up.

"I might have put something in the punch" he said

"What the hell Draco, you could have given someone alcohol poisoning" she started to yell at him, walking towards him, and hitting him on the shoulder.

"What the hell" Draco said, "was the necessary?"

"You got everyone DRUNK Draco" she slurred; she went to hit him again. This time he was prepared. He caught her arm, and pulled her towards him. She was pressed against his chest, his hand wrapped around her arm, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione was livid, he could tell, there was fire in her eyes. She began to struggle in his arms, trying to get out of them.

"Draco, let me go" she said, hitting her shoulder against his in an effort to get away from him. He smiled at her, and let his arm fall from around her back. As she continues to scream, the more annoyed Draco became. Finally, in a bid to shut her up, he leaned down, and grabbed her face and laid his lips on hers in a searing kiss.

As soon as Draco's lips touched her own, Hermione stopped yelling. She yanked her face away from his, and stared at him. Looking at him, she began to realize what the entire school had been saying; Draco Malfoy was hot. In her alcohol haze, Hermione leaned back towards him, and pressed her lips against his in a hot searing kiss.

Minutes later, they were making out on the couch in the common room. Hermione was sitting in Draco's lap, her hands running through his hair, his hands grabbing her ass. He pulled the vest off her body, and pulled her head back to reveal her throat. He began to kiss up and down her neck, making her squirm and moan at his ministrations.

Hermione let Draco kiss her neck, while she stripped him of his jacket, and began to unbutton his shirt, and trousers. Soon they were both sitting face to face on the couch, completely naked.

"Draco…" Hermione moaned.

A/N: Hope you liked!


End file.
